Radiating Evil
by Black Lotus Flower
Summary: My sequel to RD. War again engulfs Tellius. Old heroes are called upon to end the turmoil. Friends battle friends without knowing the true cause. One man watches as his plan unfolds. I also put conversations at the end of the chapters. Suggestions wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fire Emblem just like in all my other stories.**

**Well, I can never decide which characters to use in my stories, so I created one where I could use all! In a way, I guess this is the sequel to the sequel of PoR. I don't plan on adding any OC's. I hope you like it. As always, R&R. Its frustrating to write something and then get no feedback. Its equally as frustrating to see how many hits a story gets and to notice none of the people had any comments. Well, I hope I hear from you!**

"Ike? Ike!" Mist shouted as she ran towards her brother. "We got a message from Princess Elincia."

"Really? What about?"

"I don't know." She pulled an envelop from a bag she carried and handed it to him. On the front in large, bold letters, it read, "General Ike." "Marcia seemed distant when she came. I hope everything is all right…"

He ripped open the top and pulled the letter out, reading it aloud so that Mist could hear also. "I hope that you are well. As for life at court, it has become more testing as of late. I am truly sorry to have imposed on you so many times but I need to ask yet another favor of you all. Please, come to the castle as soon as you can. This is urgent. Earnestly in your debt, Elincia…. She doesn't mention anything specific."

"But she did say it was urgent…"

"I guess this puts my traveling around the continent off… all right. Gather everyone into the mess hall. We need to start preparations."

"Okay!"

Each mercenary took a spot at one of the three tables that ran parallel to each other in the large room. Ike stood at the front, Soren by his side as was customary of when he made large announcements. His company stared at him with expectant looks. When they all appeared settled, he began to speak.

"Tomorrow we will be heading back to Crimea castle. Princess Elincia has requested our presence. She said there is another favor she must ask of us."

"Why must we always run to the aid of that lordling? She is the princess, is she not? She should have plenty of troops at her disposal to deal with whatever troubles may come to her." The raven haired tactician stated coldly. His face showed annoyance at the mentioning of having to return yet again to the Crimean castle.

"There is more to this job than money. Everything Elincia asked of us has always been with reason. I know this time is no different."

"Peh. The kid's a pompous, know-it-all, but he has a point. We're mercenaries! We need to make a profit. She never gives us enough gold to cover how much time we spend on her noble errands." Shinon propped his feet up on the table, leaning on the back two legs of the chair.

"Elincia didn't mention what it was we had to do in her letter. It could be a big mission, it could be a small one. I don't know. All she did was request that we come, so tomorrow we leave to go to her."

"Did she mention how long we would be gone? I need to know how much to take from our treasury and armory." Soren opened his log book, scanning the pages. "Which with our current status is not much either way."

"Heh. For heroes we really don't get much work, do we?"

"Boyd, there's more to it than the material payment. You have to take pride in the people you do help, whether its few or many!" Oscar responded to his brother.

"Taking a charity mission with the shape we're in… I will ration to only what is necessary to get us there. Everything else will be at her expense. By your leave." He marched out the door, irritation staining his eyes.

"There goes Soren, pleasant as ever." Gatrie commented.

"Hey, boss. Think we'll get any fighting in? My blades getting rusty with only duels!"

"I'm glad to see at least Mia is enthusiastic. I want you all to pack as soon as you are able and sleep well. We leave at sun up tomorrow."

"All right. Mist and Rolf, why don't you come with me to pack some of the food?"

"All right, Titania."

"I'll be back later, Oscar!"

"I will go get the important papers out of the archive. It would never be a good idea to leave those behind…" Rhys began to walk out, then turned back to Ike. "Do you suppose everything is all right? It has been quite a while since we heard from her."

"I don't know. We'll see soon enough."

_**Conversations:**_

Ike and Soren:

"Do you have everything prepared then?"

"Yes… we have 700 gold and I packed an extra bow and axe as Boyd and Rolf break theirs regularly. Ike?"

"Yes?"

"If you planned on running to Elincia's rescue every time she cried a little, why did you not stay general? The pay would be better than this. You do realize that our funds are almost empty and Elincia pays us once, no matter how long the mission?"

"Not everything is about gold, Soren."

"Perhaps not. But survival is. We are a mercenary company, likewise a business. Imagine a merchant giving all his goods away at a steal. He would become a beggar. You should look at the log book. Cutting everyone's salary is becoming more of a necessity than a consideration…"

"Then so be it. We will uphold the virtues that my father instilled in this company."

"Let's just hope that everyone else feels the same way."

Shinon and Gatrie:

"Bah! Another charity mission! I should have stayed away while I had the chance!"

"Hey, its not all bad! The maids at the castle are quite the lookers. Last time the one even…"

"Bloody idiot. The last woman that showed interest in you robbed you for all you were worth and ran. Shouldn't that have been a lesson for you? Give up."

"Hah! And become lonely and anti-social like you? Never! There's a lovely little lass out there for me and Gatrie's gonna find her!"

"Moron…"

**This chapter is a little short, but there wasn't much I could do before I explained why Elincia needed their help. (That and I didn't really want to write about them walking. That gets boring) For future conversations, if people suggest who it is they want to talk, I'll write them conversing once the characters are in the same area. (I plan on bringing in all the characters at some point.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Sorenfangirl04 and Gamefreek321 for reviewing. I know I have more hits on this thing than people are admitting to. I just like feedback. I'll even send a thank you reply for the comment. Anyway… on with the story.**

"General Ike and the Greil Mercenaries!" Lucia greeted upon seeing them enter the gates. "The princess will be overjoyed that you have arrived " A frown came to her face. "She's been rather upset lately. The stress is taking its toll on her but I suppose that it is on all of us."

"There is no need to address me as general anymore. Please, Ike will do just fine. Is the princess ready to see us?"

"Yes. All the guards were ordered to let you in as soon as you arrived…But maybe only a small group of you should go in. She been exhausted as of late. "

"Fine by us. Soren, Titania, and Mist, you come with me."

"The rest of you, the guards will show you to your rooms." Lucia took the lead as she led the group of four into the castle and down the hallway to the throne room.

Elincia sat upon her throne, exhaustion showing clearly in the bags of her eyes and the laxness of her smile. Her uncle Renning sat by her side in an almost identical throne, his posture erect and his gaze straight and stiff as ever. Both sat still, not out of disinterest, but of the sheer inability to move.

Bastian came up to them, shaking Ike's hand as he began to speak. "A blessing it is that you have responded to our desperate call! Peace is threatened, nay, withering from our fair land as we speak! The princess is growing weary, and I, her loyal servant, have done everything within his power to ease her disposition. Please, sir Ike. We call upon you once more to save us from certain danger."

She managed to stand and walked up to Bastian's side. She smiled lightly at them, her large, brown, eyes narrowing as she did. It looked more as though they were going to close than it did a natural reaction due to her pleasure. "I'm glad to see you all again. It's been a while, Sir Ike."

"Princess Elincia!" Mist exclaimed. "You look exhausted."

"Hello, Mist. Its all right. I'm fine…"

"If I may ask, what exactly is going on? We should know if our funds were well spent. We don't have gold to throw around on petty reunions." Soren interrupted.

"Soren! Can you wait at least a day before you begin being rude?"

He turned his head towards her and squinted his brow so slightly in annoyance that it was hardly visible before he turned back around.

"Its all right, Titania. I should have mentioned more of what was happening in the letter that I sent you. I apologize. I just wanted to tell you in person."

"It wasn't a big deal. We got here without you telling us. Now you can."

"Sir Ike…Gallia declared war on us…"

"What? But why? King Caineghis wanted Crimea and Gallia to be united… He seemed so sincere." Mist mused aloud.

"Peh. Traitorous sub-humans." Soren sneered superiorly. "They have no allies."

"Tell me, what reasoning did they have?"

"Why, to our knowledge nothing what-so-ever! It was a week gone by now that the Gallian messenger brought the letter from King Caineghis himself. He bluntly stated that our intrusion would be met and that the lives of their innocent would be avenged. The lives of their innocent? What threat have we laid upon them that they should have to be avenged? It seems that Gallia and Crimea will both alike be immersed in bloodshed."

"My lord Bastian hired Volke to investigate. We hope to learn more from his report. There is one more thing that bothers me…"

Lucia closed her eyes sorrowfully. "My brother hasn't returned since war was declared. We haven't heard a word from him. It is unlike Geoffrey to neglect his duties so. We fear for the worst."

"And what is it that you want us to do about it? Do you wish for us to fight Gallia? You have your own army for that. Or do you want our condolences? It really is none of our affairs." The tactician's irritation reverberated in his eyes like light would a cat's.

"Let her finish. We know where you stand on the matter. There's no need to speak so harshly to her. I apologize on behalf of my staff sergeant."

"Actually, what I was hoping you could do was travel to Gallia and speak to the king. I know he would hold a counsel with you. He respects you greatly. I know we already hired Volke, but… I want to know what the king is thinking. Its not enough to know that he's attacking us. I want to know why! So please, Sir Ike, could you lend me your aid once again? I will fund your trip and pay you extra for your efforts."

"If this extra is within the vicinity of 20,000 gold, it may be enough to catch our interest."

"Soren, the princess is asking us a personal favor! The price doesn't matter. You and Shinon are both alike in that respect. Gold is not our priority." Titania scolded.

"Obviously not! We're mercenaries. _**Mercenaries**_! This company is going under and soon no amount of budgeting I do is going to be able to save it."

Elincia sighed. "If 20,000 is what you desire, then I will see to it that you receive it."

"But Princess… that is such a large sum. There is no need to pay any mind to Soren. Please, we will dismiss ourselves so that you and Ike may discuss things in a more befitting fashion."

"Soren! Now you got us kicked out! Why do you have to be so rude!" Mist whined.

"Come along. Both of you!" Titania opened the door herself and waited for them both to exit. Mist left first, the bounce in her step suggesting a bit of pouting. Soren however, glared at Titania.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Soren, I think it would be better if Elincia and I were left to discuss this in private." Ike agreed.

"Perhaps you would be interested in looking in our library. We have gained some literature since your last visit. You being a man of knowledge like myself, I am sure that you would…"

"No. Excuse me, but I need to devise a way to make our floundering status acceptable. This could prove more vexing than any war strategy I have ever needed to think of." He stormed out, not bothering to look back.

One by one they all left until Elincia and Ike were the only ones in the throne room. Elincia sat herself back on her throne. She stared at the floor, even more tired than before. "I just done understand. What could we have done to anger Gallia? Our countries were on such good terms."

"Hey." He said, kneeling down next to her. "You won a throne. We defeated a goddess. What is this compared to all that? You can pull through this, too. You always do."

"As long as you are willing to stay by my side, Sir Ike."

_**In Gallia, Gallia Hall**_

"Something about this seems strange to me. I know Princess Elincia. I fought beside her twice. For all my opinions worth, I think that there's something else at play."

"I understand how you feel but what you want to believe is clouding your judgment. You are a smart and worthy warrior, Ranulf. Surely you can see that the attack was deliberate. They came at night when they knew that our people would be sleeping. They made it their mission to slay the entire settlement, men, women, and children. This is something that Gallia cannot overlook. Crimea must pay for what it has done."

"The beorc queen cannot be trusted so she must die! Graah! I shall kill her myself and avenge our people with her blood!" Skrimir let out a longer, more exaggerated roar. "Uncle, let me lead our troops. I will tear through Crimea with my bare claws and teach the beorc cowards to never set foot on our soil!"

"Your majesty, please. Let me speak to Queen Elincia before we take action. It is true; we lost some people but starting a war if it isn't necessary will only kill more people. Both theirs and ours. It just doesn't make sense."

"Grah! Puny beorc do not make sense. Their reasoning could never justify the slaughter of our brothers! Let me punish them!"

"Ranulf, I will allow you to speak with Queen Elincia. You have a week to return with information that will sway me from returning the attack. If you do not, then Skrimir will lead our troops into the heart of Crimea. If we are attacked within that week, I will show them no mercy. This is the only chance they get."

"Hah! Thanks your majesty! I won't let you down. See you in a week!"

As Ranulf began to approach the entrance, a dark, shadowed figure crouched to avoid being seen. It slipped into the floor, disappearing as if it were never there at all.

_**Conversations-**_

**Soren and Shinon-**

"Hey, pipsqueak! What do you think this is, huh?"

"That, Shinon, would be your paycheck."

"Is that what you call it? This is loose change. I want my real wages. Now."

"That is what your wage is from now on. If you don't like it, discuss it with Ike. By your leave…"

"Pompous brat! Get back here! I work just as hard as everyone else, so…"

"And everyone else took just as dramatic of a cut. We don't have the funds to pay everyone as much. Go whine to someone else. My job is to do what is necessary and Ike approved it."

"Bah. I knew he'd be a failure as a leader.

**Ranulf and Lethe-**

"Hsss! You have to go to the country of humans!? I would sooner kill myself."

"Don't call them that, Lethe. You and I both know that not all the beorc are bad."

"Then why did they betray us after earning our trust? My instinct was right. The humans know nothing of honor!"

"…I chose to go there. You don't have to make it sound like his majesty is sending me there to die."

"Hsss! Why would you ever want to go there, away from the forest into the land of the traitors! I overestimated your intelligence."

"You fought alongside them just as I did. You don't think this all seems a little conspicuous?"

"Then prove me wrong. We're better off not trusting them. Gallia doesn't need Crimea to stand proud!"

"Why is everyone so determined to go to war!"

**That ends this chapter. It was a little longer than the last. As always, requests for conversations are welcome. Also, because Radiant Dawn gave characters generic responses, I will probably put support conversations in here as well as regular conversations, if people request pair ups. Any pair up is fine seeing as everyone could support everyone. The characters just need to have interacted with the person they're supporting first. Thanks for reading and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is up. I thank all my reviewers. ( I want to thank A-non-e-moose and Little Liger for their reviews here since I can't Pm them.) Again, for those of you who don't review, would it really kill you to take 40 seconds to review this if I could take 40 min. to write it? Seriously, you took the time to read to chapter 3. You must have something to say : )**

"I want to thank you again for aiding us, General Ike." Lucia walked on his side opposite to Soren. Her half smile and saddened eyes offered her solemn gratitude.

"Call me Ike. Noble titles never suited me."

"All right…Ike then. I know that Princess Elincia feels much better knowing that you are leading us. She hasn't been able to relax since King Caineghis' message was delivered."

"The castle is within an hours distance… I hear sounds of battle, Ike? Should I devise a strategy or do attempt to go around it?"

"A battle? I hadn't noticed."

"Up ahead. I've heard it for some time now." Lucia looked upwards. "Smoke is even in the sky."

"We've been at war so much that it's becoming second nature. No, we have to intersect it. We may be able to get some answers"

"The battle appears to be over the hill. Smoke is heavy so there is undoubtedly fire. Armored units should stay behind to avoid burns due to overheated metal and archers should be well guarded. With the smoke so heavy it will be hard for them to see the enemy. If information is what we're after and information alone, we should not engaged them unless we are engaged first."

"All right, everyone! You heard him. Attack the enemy only if you are attacked first. Protect vulnerable units. Greil mercenaries, move out!"

The valley burned in the flames. What showed signs of once being an inhabited area fell victim to the conflagration as it spread from tree to tree. Laguz cats and tigers fled in every direction, their cries of despair, anger, and pain coveting the skies as much as the smoke. It paralleled with the great roar of the fire played a dirge, the perfect requiem for the warriors who attempted to fight in their weakened condition. They charged onward with no chance of victory or salvation, only to preserve their sense of honor and pride that burned with what they once called their home. They became silhouettes in the distance, who faded from dark outlines to shadows, and then to nothing at all.

A group of four beorc soldiers rode from the ashes towards the mercenaries. In the lead was a strong man with blue locks who wielded a lance in his right hand and a torch in his left. His three subordinates stayed right behind him in a perfect line. They traveled in the same formation, never once getting out of step. Their posture, their pace, their expression, all was in perfect conformity.

Lucia's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. She froze like a statue; the expression of shock etched beautifully on her face. "The man at their lead… it…its Geoffrey… Why is he…?"

"We'll find out soon enough. It looks like he's coming towards us."

The four horsemen stopped in perfect order in front of them, their faces expressionless, the chance of recognition absent from them. It almost appeared that they stopped systematically; like the mercenaries presence in their path was the only reason for their halting.

"Geoffrey… Princess Elincia has worried endlessly about you! How could you and your men stay missing so long without sending word?!" Lucia grew angrier at his blank stare. "Why won't you answer me?! This is a complete disregard for your rank!"

"Destroy all sub-humans…" He spoke in a low, monotone voice.

_**The Conflagration-**_

"Head for higher ground! The hills are primarily dirt! Fire won't catch to it as easily! Help the injured! Leave the dead. There's nothing that we can do for them now!…What a mess…What is going on?" Ranulf ran from the addled group of laguz that he had just instructed in order to help two others who pulled desperately at a comrade trapped beneath the fallen remnants of a burning tree.

"Ranulf!" The female shouted. "Please, help us! My husband!…"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had turned into his beast form. The blue cat tackled the enflamed tree tirelessly, ignoring the damage done to himself until the elder had been freed. He fell back into his human form, his left side singed from his efforts.

The woman immediately knelt down at her husband's side, coddling his head in her lap. Her son, the younger male, roared towards the sky in frustration. His lips lifted up to reveal white, sharp fangs. The tiger laguz glared at the top of the hill, a low growl developing again in the back of his throat. "Those humans! They set the entire field on fire! Graar! Cowards! They know that they would stand no chance against us so they would rather burn us alive!"

"The three of you need to get out of here." He winced from the pain of his side. "Fire is not something that us beast laguz are too fond of. At least I don't like it."

"Come on now! Help me carry your father! He is too heavy for me alone!" The woman pleaded.

"No! They're blood….it will be mine!"

"Wait! Tell me, who were these….humans?" The word fell forced from his mouth. "My orders from the king were to find who started the fires. I'll deal with them."

"Up on the hill. Graar! There was a blue haired one. It had the armor of a human general. And then there was one with fire red hair! It swung around an axe as it rode."

"It couldn't be… Ike? Titania?" He listened, attempting to remain expressionless as the tiger continued.

"The worst was the one with long, dark hair. It stayed hidden behind the others and attacked from afar and hit us when we couldn't attack back! Graah! They will pay!"

"Soren…" His face uncharacteristically darkened. "No. I'll take it from here. I need to find out why they attacked us. Get yourselves to safety. The only way we can defeat them is by making sure as few die as possible. Make sure the other survivors stay together in case there is a second wave. "

He ran up the hillside, the fire behind him still scourging the valley. "Crimea…could it really be Ike? No. There's something more to this. It wouldn't make sense for that to be it." He mused to himself as he approached the still group on the hilltop. "Damn it! I can hear Skrimir coming! That's the last thing this situation needs!"

He reached the top. The first thing he noticed was the torches carried by the four Crimean knights. The small flame atop them burned with the valley, their orange and red shades dancing with the giant conflagration. The hair on his neck stood up as his eyes widened.

"Was it really you, Ike?" He felt his cool composure begin to slip. "Did you betray us? The descriptions matched you..."

"Death to all sub-humans…" Astrid said in a chant tone as she readied her bow."

"Astrid, what're you…" Lucia could barely get out.

"Hsss!" He no longer hid his anger. "Then so be it! Gallia and Crimea can't co-exist after all. I'll report this back to Skrimir!" He barely said in time to dodge the arrow. He transformed back into his beast form, running due south to where he had heard Skrimir roaring in preparation for battle.

"Ranulf! Come back!" Ike called after him. There was no response.

_**Conversations**_

**Lucia and Ike**

"Ike! Geoffrey, Kieran, Astrid, and Makalov are missing! They escaped!"

"Blast it? Weren't they tied up and guarded like I ordered?"

"The guard was found unconscious. We don't know how they got free… Geoffrey, why are you doing this? When he looked at me before, it was like he had no idea who I was at all…"

"There's something strange about them, that's for sure. It doesn't even seem like they're them. Why would they attack Ranulf? Or the settlement? It looks like we may have a couple battles to prepare for. Ranulf speaking against us won't stand well for us. I don't think that we'll be able to avoid all the troops until we get to the castle."

"It's all so pointless…"

**Ike and Gatrie**

"Woo! Seems like we got ourselves into another predicament, eh boss?"

"It would seem so."

"Well, I got a chance to meet this real cute cat woman while we were rescuing some survivors from the settlement. She was something else!"

"…Did it go well for you?"

"Nah. I tried to carry her out of the fire but she hissed at me in some language I couldn't understand and scratched me across the nose. See this nice little mark? Love can hurt."

"Hm."

"Gee, you seem distracted."

"We could be going to war again. How could I not be?"

"I think Commander Ike has something else on his mind. You can tell Ol' Gatrie! Come on, what's the lass' name?"

"I guess it is refreshing to see that amidst all this you are still unaffected."

**Soren and Gatrie**

"Aw! Don't tell me that you're reading again."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Naw. Just bored. Figured we'd chat."

"Go find Shinon. I have work to do."

"That's not a very nice response! No wonder you're still alone. We really need to find you a lady friend."

"Love interests become obstacles in strategy and war, hence they serve no relevance to my work and would become nothing but a distraction. Now if you would kindly…"

"There has to be someone you would consider… Mia? Titania?…no, she's way too old. How about Mist?""…"

"Do you like that idea? You and Mist? That might be a little hard to work but with just enough…."

"Does your incessant rambling ever have an end? This book has more to offer me than anything you could possibly come up with."

"Sheesh. Sorry I tried to help."

**Shinon and Mia**

"Well, sorry. S.O.R.R.Y I didn't shoot you in the head when I got the chance. Are you happy now?"

"No! I don't want you to go easy on me. Its not training if I don't grow any from it!"

"Too bad. I don't feel like getting another cut in my pay because I feathered one of my allies. Why don't you go train with someone more on your level before you challenge me again?"

"What? Are you saying that you're better than me?"

"That's what it usually means when you beat someone. I got a new bow to make. Go play with someone else."

"You'll see! The next time we spar, you're going down!"

**Ranulf and Skrimir**

"I'm glad that you understand now, Ranulf. The humans are untrustworthy pests! They deserve to die for what they have put the laguz through.!"

"…."

"They were your former friends but still they were willing to attack you for their enjoyment. Graah! What right do they think they have?"

"…"

"Only idiotic little humans would think that they could enter the land of the proud and mighty beast tribe without consequence! We will crush them until they understand their insignificance!"

"…"

"Why are you so silent, Ranulf? You should be rejoicing. You now know the truth about humans. You should be proud with the thought that you will be one of the first to tear into their flesh and crush their bones!"

"That valley and those people…it was where I was born."

"…"

_**Support**_

**Ike and Mia-C**

"Hey, boss! Ready for another round?"

"Do you do anything but train?"

"Huh? Why would I do that? I gotta stay sharp for the battlefield. Can't let anyone else get the best of me, after all!"

"If you keep going like this they will."

"Huh?"

"By the time we battle you'll be too tired to do as much as lift your sword. Is that what you want to happen?"

"Well, no. You may have a point there. All right! I'll rest for a few minutes. Then its back to training, though!"

"Where do you get all this energy?"

**That's the end of this chapter. It was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be to make the four Crimean knights sound like the Greil mercenaries. And there was a large number of conversations, I know. (But who doesn't love listening to the characters converse back and forth about topics quite often irrelevant to the plot?) As always, suggestions for conversations and support are always welcome and will be done at some point. I thank those who put this story under favorites. (I hope to hear from you.) Anonymous reviews are always appreciated and I hope that those of you who reviewed will continue to review! Sincere thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially those who regularly review the story! I want to thank Little Liger here since I wasn't able to send him a message. The comments that you give on the story make it worth posting new chapters. So with that… here's chapter 4.**

**In Gallia-**

"Giffca, I need you to take this and deliver it to Empress Sanaki personally." The king handed an envelop with the Gallian seal to his loyal servant. "There is no way to avoid a war. Crimea has made it quite clear by their attacks that they desire conflict. What I want is an understanding of why. I would like to speak to a neutral party on this matter. She if she would not be willing to come here and speak to me face to face. Begnion of all countries would have their nose in Crimean affairs."

"Understood. I will leave immediately"

"What is going through the queen's head? Why is it that none of our messengers that we sent to her never returned? She would have no reason to kill them. But this is war. I hope that Begnion's empress will be able to answer some of these questions."

"I will see to it that she gets it, sir."

"Giffca, you are my most trusted friend. You have gone through many battles with me. Tell me. What do you think of this one?"

"I believe that there is much yet to come that we are yet to foresee. By your leave, your majesty."

The king nodded his head then turned to stare out of the large window by the throne. His face was grim; grimmer than it had been in years. His loyal "shadow" left his presence, shifting from his human form into his beast form and running out of the gates.

His thick, black mane flew stiffly behind him from the force of his speed. The ground shook as mighty paws thrust themselves into the earth and then jumped up again. The distance between Gallia and Begnion was nothing for one who could travel at such a high velocity. It had barely begun to turn dark and Begnion's borders were within his sight. It was dusk but a shadow loomed behind the king's "shadow" as he ran, keeping pace with him as well as anything could. He stopped for a moment once, thinking that he heard an incantation spoken from beneath him, but as he saw nothing continued on his journey.

**Greil mercenaries**

"I don't understand… Geoffrey. What has gotten into you? Who we saw earlier…that couldn't be you…" Lucia mused aloud to herself.

"I sent Titania, Gatrie, and Shinon back to Crimea to tell Queen Elincia what happened. Well, with them still bearing the Crimean crest it definitely makes more sense why Gallia took it as an act of war." Ike looked straight forward, cutting through the overgrown brush with his sword.

"He acted like he had never seen us before. No…not even that. Like we were nothing! Makalov and Kieran, too. And how thoughtlessly Astrid attacked Ranulf…"

"Eh. After that it will be harder to convince King Caineghis that war isn't Crimea's intent. But Gallia is eventually going to notice that there's only four soldiers attacking them."

"Not necessarily. After all, Ranulf saw all of us when he was attacked." Soren stated. "So what do you think he reported back to Skrimir? To him it appeared that we were one unit. Imagine the message that will eventually reach the king. "Ike, hero of two wars and many lands now fights to eradicate the sub-…laguz "He corrected himself. "of Gallia. That won't go over well."

"I thought something was wrong when my brother didn't return when he had just sent word that he was going to."

"I sensed faint traces of magic when they were near us. It could be the spell of a wizard of sorts…They seemed to be operating under a trans more than free will."

"Soren, how do you pick up on these things…and why didn't you tell me sooner that it was magic? We will have to explain this to King Caineghis."

"The beast king isn't going to listen that the murder of his people was just one big misunderstanding due to a spell. Laguz don't care about magic. To them its nothing more than a bunch of fancy words and flashing lights."

"Soren's right…" Lucia sighed. "Another thing I want to know is what happened to Danved. He left with Geoffrey but he never returned. He wasn't with them, either."

"Why is war so complicated?" He swung his blade again. "…Blasted weeds."

**Begnion's Capital **

"Empress…" Tanith knelt down before Sanaki and Sigrun who was already at the young ruler's side.

"Yes…what is it Tanith?' Was the stone faced empress' response.

Tanith stood up, her piercing gaze laying on a note that she held out towards her liege. "I found this on a Gallian messenger who laid unconscious right on our border. I have ordered healers to treat Sir Giffca. He was badly wounded but with some effort my squad was able to bring him to the city."

The news broke Sanaki's blank stare. Surprise surged through her emotionless countenance and caused her eyes to widen and her mouth to gape. "Sir Giffca… was found wounded on our borders? And what did our patrol see of this?!"

"Nothing but the result: a mangled body that may or may not be saved. This note is addressed to you Empress, signed by King Caineghis. We assume he was trying to deliver it to you."

She took the note, reading it to herself. "It is about the Crimean-Gallia affair. He wishes for me to come to Gallia."

"Do you intend to do so, my empress?" Sigrun held her poise, even in shock.

"…Yes. I must know more about this matter. For such an act to be committed on our territory, without our patrol noticing a thing… Giffca is not weak. This was a planned act. Gallia claims that Crimea is the one burning their villages but Queen Elincia would never be so brazen as to invade on our soil. Someone has injured a representative of another country on land that Begnion is in control of and as such I will take it as an attack. I don't believe that Crimea is responsible for this as King Caineghis does but I will take it upon myself to gather all information I can and defeat whoever it is that thinks they can play these games. I will brook no threat to our people or our allies."

"Then I will ready a squad so that we may escort you."

"Very good, Tanith. Be prepared to leave by tomorrow afternoon."

"If that is what you wish, empress."

_**Conversations**_

**Ranulf and Caineghis**

"Ranulf. You have returned. As to our agreement, I have already sent Skrimir."

"I know. I spoke to him before coming back here. I figured I should report back…"

"Did you find anything of interest?"

"They attacked me… but still… something wasn't quite right about them. Some of them, their scent was different. Like it wasn't them at all."

"The stench that fire brings can play tricks with a cat's nose."

"I could tell it apart from the fire easily but I still couldn't identify it. I never smelled anything like it before in my life."

"We captured one of Crimea's soldiers. He says nothing of importance to us. He only talks about flowers. Perhaps you could speak with him?"

"I can try. They don't seem as fond of me as they used to be, so I learned."

"He is in the dungeon."

"I'm on it."

**Ranulf and Danved**

"…Danved?"

"Why did soldiers put Danved down here? He do nothing but smell flowers."

"Aren't you part of the Crimean army?"

"Danved thought so. Until others leave Danved behind. Big battle against weird shadow creatures. In middle of fight, everyone run away and leave Danved alone! So then Danved find nice flowers to take his mind off of bloody fight. And soldiers take Danved and throw him down here! Not been very good couple of days."

"You had to fight… weird creatures?"

"Shadow monsters. Raise from ground, attack, and then fall back into ground. Very frightening."

"And the others just left you there?"

"Makes no sense to Danved, either. Why he down here?"

"The soldiers thought you were responsible for burning our settlements."

"Danved never do anything like that!"

"…Once upon a time neither would your friends. This just gets stranger and stranger…"

**Rolf and Boyd**

"Woo, nothing like ANOTHER conflict to use as an excuse to take THE LONGEST WAY TO THE CASTLE. Seriously, why couldn't we keep going the way we were?"

"Boyd, you are such a meathead! If we did that we would've run straight into Skrimir's troops!"

"Yeah, so? We're gonna go speak to the king anyway. Why not talk to his nephew, too?"

"They think we killed their people. They aren't going to be friendly if they find us."

"Neither is Caineghis! Eventually we're gonna have to battle them. All we have to do is Hoo-OH!"

"You are such a doofus!"

"I didn't mean to smack the axe off a rock!"

"That's the second one you broke in two days.'

"Hey, Soren packed extras."

"He packed ONE extra and you just broke it!"

"Hey, got a bow I can borrow?"

"There's no way I'm giving you one of mine!"

"Fine! Send your brother into battle with no weapon! Then when I die I can haunt you, half pint!"

**Rhys and Oscar**

"Oh, Oscar. You started to make dinner, I see."

"Cooking is one of the things I like doing around here. Its kind of a good relief when everything is getting hectic."

"I think eating what you make is a good relief! That beef stew you made last night was the best I had tasted in a long time."

"Thanks! I tried to teach Boyd how to cook once…"

"He gave up on it?"

"No. He was enthusiastic but he broke many of the utensils. Cooking is not something that can handle his…abundant energy."

"I can imagine!"

**I want to thank my reviewers again and I hope to hear from more of you! Also, if the spacing is strange in this chapter, could someone mention it to me? When I transferred it over, it shoved it into one paragraph so I had to go back and edit it. I think I got it all but just in case I didn't... Well, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, many thanks to my reviewers. (Again I with thank Little Liger here.) I sincerely enjoy hearing what it is you have to say on the story. Of course, I'm always open to taking requests for pairings and conversations. If you do, I only ask that you specify which category you want it to fall under. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**In Gallia**

"Your majesty, Empress Sanaki has arrived with the Holy Guard as her escort." Kyza announced as Sanaki entered, both Sigrun and Tanith walking by her sides.

Caineghis stood up, his countrymen that he had chosen to be representatives doing the same as a sign of respect. A low hiss began to form in Lethe's throat at the thought of honoring a beorc. Ranulf quickly nudged her, giving her a gentle look and a reassuring nod. She pursed her lips, but gave in as she looked at her sister and Mordecai on the other side of the King, both contented to be in the presence of old friends.

"Empress Sanaki, I am glad that you have decided to come." Caineghis gestured to mats that had been laid out for both parties to sit upon. "Please, sit down so that we may begin our discussion."

"If that is what you wish." She sat, the Holy guard members taking seats behind her. She grinned as she laid eyes on many familiar faces from the Gallian forces. " I am glad to see that you are all still well. Especially given recent events."

"And Mordecai is glad that you well, too Empress!"

"Yes…We all are…" Lethe managed to get out, directing her statement more towards Ranulf than the empress herself.

"I decided that these five should be the representatives. It is easier to talk among old friends, is it not?" The king sat down himself, the two tigers and three cats following.

"Yes, it is." She answered with slight joy that quickly dissipated as she began the discussion. "There is something very disturbing that I must bring to your attention first and foremost."

"Yes, what is it?" Caineghis sat, his expression blank but attentive.

"Giffca was found mauled on Begnion borders. It was the Holy Guard that delivered the message to me. We have healers working to save him. As for the assailant, we are yet to find out who or what it was. Somehow, they managed to sneak past our patrol."

"Giffca? Are you sure it was Giffca?" Ranulf commented before the king got a chance. "I didn't think there were many who could battle him."

"There were few signs of a battle. The only thing left as evidence that there was, was Giffca." Tanith stated.

"Hsss! Crimean scum! What right do they have to interfere with our affairs!"

"Lethe! Don't act like a savage! Its not the empresses fault!" Lyre scolded with an air of superiority,

"I find it hard to believe that this is really Queen Elincia's work." Sanaki interrupted what was going to become a feud. "For Crimea to challenge Gallia is unreasonable. But for her to challenge both Gallia and Begnion at once…. I don't doubt that Queen Elincia knows that I would take killing on Begnion soil, of any person, as a declaration of war. That is not something that the queen would do of her will. These two events may be unrelated, but it seems more likely that there is another force behind what is happening."

"That's what I thought at first, but…" Ranulf paused a minute, his ears flipping back expressing his sense of hurt. "I went to see for myself and they attacked me. They carried the torches. It was the Crimean knights and the Greil Mercenaries. There wasn't much left to ask."

"You…saw for yourself?" Sanaki's eyes widened as another wave of shock overtook her.

"My nephew is leading our troops in search of them. We will wait to enter Crimea until we know their true motives."

The empress closed her eyes as she regained her composure. "If you witnessed them committing such crimes, then there is no doubting that they are involved. I am earnestly sorry. The Queen of Crimea hasn't sent me any word on the matter and spies haven't reported anything more than Crimean knights attacking Gallia."

"I understand." Caineghis let out an exaggerated sigh. "And what will Begnion do? Will she join with her country of fellow beorcs or will she ally with Gallia?"

Sanaki's expression set back into her usual stone blankness. "I apologize but Begnion will remain neutral as long as she is able. I am leading my country into an age where laguz and beorc work together. I have a responsibility to stand by our laguz alliances because of that. But as Crimea's sovereign nation, I also have a duty towards them. I hope that you can accept this."

"Yes…of course." The frustration on his face exposed his lie.

"However, should I find out that it was indeed the work of Crimea that injured Giffca, I will take action. I will not allow war to enter Begnion. My people will know peace. Or as close to it as I can offer them. I must do what is in the interest of my people."

"As a ruler I could ask nothing more."

**Crimea Hall**

"Milady! A small group of Ike's merry men hast come back! They have been sent with a message from the good general himself. Do you wish to see them, Your Highness?" Bastian stood in the doorway, prepared to open the door.

"Some of the Greil Mercenaries? Yes, please. Let them in…" The queen stood up anxiously, joy and fear crossing her face consecutively. She shook slightly as they walked in, lurching forward as if she would approach them before they formally approached her. "Titania, Shinon, and Gatrie… I'm glad to see you." Her voice quivered with her anticipation.

"Queen Elincia…Ike asked us to come back and tell you what it was we found…. Do you want us to tell you?" Titania said directly, standing up from her bow as she finished her sentence.

"Yes, I would like that….please, tell me everything that you know."

"Its that other general of yours. Seems he decided the cushy life wasn't for him and lead a little unit of your soldiers in a quest to kill some Gallians."

"Shinon!" Gatrie snapped. "There was a more tactful way to handle that."

"…You can't mean Geoffrey?" Elincia questioned softly.

"I'm afraid Shinon is right… we saw him a little while after entering Gallian borders." Titania began to adumbrate. "We came across one of Gallia's settlements but when we got to it, it had be set aflame. Geoffrey charged out of it, Kieran, Astrid, and Makalov behind him. All of them were holding torches. Astrid even attacked Ranulf…"

"That…that's horrible." Her hands cupped over her mouth.

"Do not listen to this mindless tomfoolery, your majesty! This is noble Sir Geoffrey we speak of! We cannot tarnish his good name with such blasphemous lies! Tis' a misunderstanding that has taken place." Bastian furrowed his brow, his anger raising the volume of his voice as he spoke.

Gatrie shrugged. "Right about the time Astrid tried to shoot Ranulf with an arrow, it was pretty hard to not accept they were working against us. Not to mention Geoffrey kept chanting "Death to all…" Well, you know. I won't insert the term. It was an unpleasant way of addressing laguz."

"Why would he all of a sudden…" Her eyes watered slightly and she to look upwards to keep herself from crying. "Why would he betray us?"

"Not betrayal." A voice called from a corner.

"Why is that you Volke? My good man, I was wondering when you would return."

"Bastian." A dark clad man appeared from the shadows, his bleak face compromised by a grin.

"Then surely you have come back with information that will allay the Queen's mind. Pray tell, what information hast thou found?"

"3,000 gold."

"What a stubborn cad! A thousand thieves could not match your greed. Surely you would tell us the information before setting a price on it!"

"3,000 gold. The offer stands." He tossed one of his daggers into the air, letting it flip before he caught it. "No gold, no info."

"Bastian, please. Just pay him." The queen pleaded.

"Cold heart. Here is your payment." Bastian tossed him a satchel of coins from his belt. "I am a man of integrity so I trust that you believe it all to be there."

"Geoffrey and his men were normal until they battled a cast of black shadow demons. Some sorcerer cast a spell over them. Missed Danved."

"A sorcerer…?" Elincia repeated pensively.

"Come to think of it, none of them were acting normally when we encountered them. They seemed…void of their own will." Titania commented.

"Well, do not stop there! I hired you for more than that!" Bastian urged, irritated.

"It'll cost you another 3,000."

"We'll pay you as much as you want, but please, tell us all you know." Elincia pushed.

"If your purse strings are that loose, your majesty. I'll trust that you are a woman of your word. Danved was captured by Gallian troops. They're keeping him prisoner."

"Well, that explains why he wasn't with Geoffrey. I was a little curious about that…" Gatrie scratched his head, looking as though he were thinking too hard.

"Last bit I got. This one's worth 5,000. Empress of Begnion, She's meeting with King Caineghis. He requested it."

"Empress Sanaki?" Elincia repeated. "She…she wouldn't turn on us. No, she wouldn't declare war on us, too. This means we can talk to her. We can send King Caineghis a message through Begnion. Hopefully we can resolve this before it gets too far out of hand…"

**Greil Mercenaries**

"…"

"Soren? Is something the matter?" Ike questioned.

"There's a strong magical presence here. We've walked into something that we may have been better without."

"What is it? Can you tell?"

The young tactician paused a moment. "No, I don't recognize the energy. Hm. Perhaps we should get back to the rest of the group. It may not be something we want to face alone."

"No. We need to find more herbs. Rhys and Mist are good healers, but without a quick aid our group could be in trouble the next battle we find ourselves in. We need to get more ingredients for vulneraries. "

"Ike, it does the group no good if we die in a battle trying to find the herbs."

"Gallians aren't supporters of magic. Whatever it is, it can't be that strong."

"I said that I didn't recognize it, not that it was weak. The energy, it isn't…" He was cut off by a large beast that rose before them.

It's red eyes glowed brightly, greatly complimented by the dark black scales that coveted its body. It made wild hissing noises as it swayed back and forth, its lower stomach merging with the ground. The creature, despite its color was transparent, save its rotting fangs and its fulvous claws. It lunged forward. Ike jumped to his side, nearly crashing into Soren as he dodged. The sage pulled out a green book, chanting an incantation in the old language and looking onward as a whirlwind engulfed the area. As it cleared, the beast slumped over. It hissed one last time before sinking back into the ground, disappearing as if it had never been there at all.

"What was that?" Ike inquired with slight alarm.

"I'm not quite sure…" Soren stared sternly at the spot the creature had raised from. "But it was some type of spirit."

**Mainal Cathedral**

"Oliver? Tell me, how is your part working?" A crusty voice spoke, worn by age and lack of use.

"Well! Very well! I have bought the loyalty of a group of Begnion soldiers! The empress has no idea! They are yours to use and she will never know that they have traded allegiances. Of course, neither will they. Sacrifices must be made for true beauty to prevail."

"Good." The heavily cloaked, elder male stroked the cat he carried behind the ears. "Have they discovered the body of that Gallian general yet?"

"Yes! It has been the subject of quite a calamity at court. Actually, the empress went to meet with the beast king about it."

"Then this is working as I planned. Except for that beast that I sent out earlier. It never returned."

"A beast?' Oliver questioned, his head tilting.

"I sent a shadow demon to bring me back the head of that mercenary leader the Crimean queen sent into Gallia. I do not want him disturbing my plans. I guess I will have to send Gwidion this time."

"Manannan, I-isn't Gwidion your cat?"

The elder ignored Oliver, setting the small animal on the floor. It sat obediently before him, it's tail swishing back and forth in slight annoyance at the cold stone. He had a slight look of fear as Manannan raised a dreaded, pale finger and pointed it in his direction. The black cat could only let out a strangled, distressed meow as the sorcerer struck it with a dark beam of energy. It burst at once into a three headed lion, its mighty mane falling to its knees. Gwidion let out a loud roar, wasting no time leaving the building to carry out it's master's will.

"Wo-won't people notice a beast running out of the cathedral? Couldn't that be a problem?" Oliver looked fearfully at the broken door the beast had run through."Not a problem for me. That is for you to deal with."

"Then will I get the herons?"

"The herons will be yours. In time."

_**Conversations**_

**Soren and Lucia-**

"Oh, Geoffrey. Soren, do you really believe that beast could have something to do with my brother acting so strangely?"

"It seems fitting to me. When we first encountered the Crimean knights, I sensed something strange about them. The spirit that Ike and I just encountered had the same type of energy."

"Where did it come from?"

"Nowhere. It raised from the ground and disappeared the same way."

"Why would spirits want Gallia and Crimea to go to war? What would they want with Geoffrey?"

"Hard to say. As things are going, I have a feeling that we'll find out whether we want to or not."

**Lethe and Lyre**

"Hsss! It was the humans that betrayed us! Why are we trusting another human!"

"Relax, Lethe. Didn't ya listen to Ranulf at all during the last war? Not all beorc are bad. They're all different, just like us laguz. I wouldn't want to be compared to the bird tribes!"

"Do not act as though you are more accepting! You only pretend to like the humans to try to get Ranulf's attention."

"Well, someone's gotta try! You certainly aren't going to!""Hss! Why would I?!"

"Because you like him!"

"I never said that!"

"You may as well have."

"…"

_**Support**_

**Soren and Mist**

"Soren! You shouldn't stay up so late! Its bad for your health!"

"Then go to bed. I need to budget how much we can afford to spend the next time we reach a town."

"It can wait until tomorrow!'

"I don't like being behind in work."

"Just wait until tomorrow! I'll help you."

"I don't want help. I want to be left alone so I can finish the budget."

"I was just trying to be helpful…"

**Kyza and Tanith**

"The third lap! The castle is still secure! Lady Tanith, if you would like, you may go to your chambers. I can handle these duties alone."

"I am a guest in this castle and per Empress Sanaki's request, I shall share the burdens."

"I do this every night. Nothing has ever gotten past me while I'm on guard! Feel free to rest."

"Your consideration is appreciated but I will fulfill my obligation….You do this every night?"

"Yes. Do you not guard your castle?"

"Yes. But we do not run laps around it in the process."

"…?"

**I know nobody requested the Tanith/Kyza pairing, but I did that for my own entertainment. I didn't figure that I would get a request involving either of those characters, so I just did it. I hope that you all enjoyed this slightly long chapter. (I apologize, but there was certain points I wanted to cover.) I can't stress this enough: please review! Input lets me know what it is the readers enjoy. Also, for those interested, I posted a story challenge under my profile. If anyone is interested, check there for details.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I thank Little Liger here. (Your comments are greatly appreciated.) I appreciate all of you who have been reviewing. Really, it always a pleasure to read the reviews you give. As usual, I am open to any suggestions that people have. If I don't get any, I go off of what forms in my mind. (And the KyzaXTanith pairing is along the lines of where it usually ends.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Another thing I should explain before I continue. At the end of the game, they mentioned that the bird clans came together and that Tibarn was elected their leader. In this story I'm assuming that the bird clans work together under one government while still remaining in their respective countries. Likewise, I'm using Serene's as a sort of capital for the bird nations given they discussed it so much. Ok. Now for the story.**

**In Serene's Forest**

"Reyson? Are you still not feeling well?" Tibarn snuck up behind the half dazed heron who stared out into the distance.

"Hm. The air is heavy. Why do I sense so much dark energy?"

"You can't mean that little spat between Crimea and Gallia."

"I couldn't say. Is that still not resolved?"

"Nope. It's all the crows have been ranting about. I guess Giffca fell on Begnion borders."

"Giffca?"

"That's what they're saying. Crimea's being suspected of that, too."

"No. Regular beorc nor laguz can create the energy that I feel. It…looms. Almost like a haze."

"Sorry. Still don't get what your saying."

"Hm." The white prince closed his eyes and grinned. "Then again, neither do I. If I did, perhaps I could explain it better. Its…only a feeling."

"Guess there is only one thing we can do then."

"And what is that?"

The king stretched, his mighty wings thrusting outward. "We go talk to those nations. We're not their enemy. There's no reason why they wouldn't tell us what's going on."

"I suppose not."

"Don't like that idea?"

"That same feeling… I still can't shake it. Something worse is going to happen."

"Let's fly out to Gallia. The crows say that Empress Sanaki is still there. Then we can speak to her and King Caineghis at once."

"If that is what you wish."

**Greil Mercenaries**

"Man! We can't find anything! How much further is it to the palace? All this walking is getting old!" Boyd complained.

"We have to avoid the Gallian troops." Ike stated. "We need to convince King Caineghis that Crimea is not who is attacking them. That'll be easier if we don't attack them ourselves."

"By now I'm sure they're convinced we're the enemy. How could they not be?" The tactician readjusted his cloak. "After all, someone closely affiliated with us did attack Ranulf."

The blue haired swordswoman shook her head in disdain, her long locks falling in front of her face. "This is turning into such a disaster. How could Gallia think that we would attack them to begin with? We were such close allies."

"Soldiers wearing Crimea's crest burned their settlements. The evidence was clear." Soren's face expressed its usual coldness, complimented by his hard stare. "Allies don't remain allies forever. Countries attack for their own ambitions alone. What good would come from waiting to retaliate due to a broken friendship?"

"You sound like we are the ones killing them." Lucia glared at the sage, her brow arching slightly.

"They were part of the Crimean army. Ultimately, yes. Crimea did deliver a blow to Gallia, whether it was ordered or not."

"Soren!" Ike scolded.

"It is…" He stopped walking, his red eyes transfixed ahead.

"What is it now?" Boyd pulled out his axe, nearly hitting Ike in the process. "Sorry!"

"I sense another one of those shadows… this one isn't a spirit."

"Like the one you and I saw before?"

"Similar… This one has a stronger energy. And its getting closer."

"Listen up!" The commander bellowed, garnering the attention of his company. "I know it doesn't look like it but we're about to fight an enemy. I want you all to be ready."

The beast ran fast, its magnificent paws stopping only when directly in front of the mercenaries. It grunted as it breathed, its massive chest heaving as it sniffed the air. It stared pensively at the humans before it, though it were wondering if it had found the right ones. A low roar from the depths of its throat confirmed that it planned to attack either way.

It leapt forward. Lucia and Soren jumped quickly to opposite sides to avoid it. The sage countered with a fire spell, its magic bursting the great beast's mane into a ring of fire. It burned momentarily, then quickly fizzled into nothing. The dark creature roared in frustration, unaffected. "Blast! What is this thing?"

Ike swung at it with his sword, sidestepping to narrowly escape being hit by a claw. "My sword won't cut it…."

"Then how're we suppose to defeat it?" Boyd threw a hand axe at the monster's head and grunted as it did nothing but bounce off. "We can't even damage it!"

"Everyone!" Ike commanded, ducking under a bat from its tail. "Surround it loosely. Limit its movement."

**In fear of length I'll leave this part a cliffhanger. **

**Skrimir's army**

"General Skrimir! We've caught four soldiers from Crimea within Gallian borders. They fit the descriptions given by the settlement that was burned." A nameless soldier addressed the nephew of the beast king.

"Grah! It is about time! Where have you put them?" He demanded in his usual, angry tone.

"They're in a heavily guarded tent at the furthest point in the camp. We have stripped them of all weapons and armor."

"Take me to them! I will know why they've attacked us! Graaaah! Filthy, little humans! They will pay!"

The soldier lead his general through the camp to the last tent, where two others stood guard outside of the entrance. Skrimir's fists clenched and teeth bared as he laid his eyes on them. "This is all that is watching them?!"

"No, sir. There are more inside with them."

They entered the tent, staring at the four who were once their allies. They sat, all lined up in a row. Their legs were folded underneath them, bound by rope to their hands that were tied behind their backs. They all stared blankly forward, motionless, in nothing but their white underclothing.

"Grrr…. I recognize these puny humans. They're part of Crimea's Royal Guard! This one is the general!" He picked Geoffrey up by his shirt, pulling him out of sitting position and letting his extremities dangle as much as they could. "Why did you invade on our territory?"

"Destroy all sub-humans…."

"Graaah!" He threw him into Makalov. Both beorc remained motionless. Still, like toys. "How dare you say that to the beast general! Grr… I would rip apart your flesh and bleed you dry if the king didn't command that you be brought back to the Gallian palace…" He turned to the three soldiers who lined the left wall. "Get together a team of ten and take them back. My uncle should be the one to deal with this. He knows more of this human…politics."

"Yes, sir." They exclaimed simultaneously, exiting with a salute.

Skrimir looked at the captives one last time, roaring in spite of himself. "I will never understand your cowardly ways."

"Death to all sub-humans…." A silent chant came, its speaker unable to be identified.

"Grrr, You will pay for what you've done. One way or another."

**Crimea Hall**

"My queen, I am so sorry to bring yet another vex upon you but Lady Marcia has returned wishing to speak with you. She looks rather troubled." Bastian sighed as he spoke, exhaustion showing clearly across his face as well.

"Let her in…" The young queen said almost reluctantly, fearing more bad news.

"If that is what you wish…." He opened the door, letting the worried pegasus rider in.

"Queen Elincia! Lord Renning!" She bowed quickly in respect for the royal family, then stood up straight.

"Yes? What is the matter? You look flustered." The queen asked, not wanting to know.

"I was flying around the borders and…Begnion has troops lining up…"

"Begnion? What would Begnion want with us?" Renning mused.

Elincia closed her eyes, a look of dread crossing her face. "Empress Sanaki met with King Caineghis. Does this mean she's siding with them?"

"That would be quite the predicament. Gallia alone is a surly foe but when paralleled with Begnion? With the Royal knights absent from our ranks it seems almost an impossible feat."

"Don't talk like that!" Marcia scolded. "The queen is worried enough without you making it sound even worse!"

"No…" The ruler cringed. "Bastian is very right. We don't stand a chance against one of them. Both of them… If Begnion attacks us we'll have to get aid from another country."

"Who could we turn to?" Her uncle asked. "It seems that our closest allies have a quarrel to pick with us. What of our old enemies and neutral countries? Dare we try to rely on them?"

"If this continues we will have to petition Daein" She proposed. "We should journey to the border to see if they do plan on attacking. Maybe they're using a new style of border patrol. I'm sure the Holy guard went with the empress."

"I really hope they don't attack us when we go out there. That's the last thing we need." Marcia pulled at her headband, trying to not let her nerves show.

"Shall I see if the small group of General Ike's merry men are willing to join us? After all, they are finding sustenance from our purses. We should utilize them if they're idle."

"Yes, please." Elincia nodded. "If Begnion does have hostile intentions, we'll need all the help we can get."

**Outskirts of Begnion**

"Oliver, I will leave you in charge of the army." Mannanan said, glancing over the group of Begnion soldiers that had betrayed their country for gold. "I want you to march as far as you can into Crimea and attack. Make sure that a war does begin."

"Um…yes, sir. Did er…Gwidion ever return?" Oliver asked nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"No. I don't know what is taking that beast so long. It should have come back by now." The wizard looked over the troops one last time. "Make sure they all stay in their trance. They all sold themselves for gold, not out of loyalty. If one comes out of his state, he may be willing to expose us in exchange for his life."

"Why is it that you want to cause such a large war….if I may ask?"

"No you may not. Do what it is that I told you to do and you will get your reward. Do not disobey me."

"Of course not, master! I would never betray the beauty which is your genius!"

"Very well. You should get moving. I saw a pink haired knight flying around. She may have been from Crimea. They're probably expecting you by now. Be sure to say that you were sent by the empress should you get caught. We need them to fight Begnion."

"You want me to lie to them, too? Isn't attacking them enough?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No…"

"Besides, if you succeed you shouldn't have to. They'll be dead.

"Yes…master."

_**Conversations**_

**Tibarn and Caineghis**

"Hawk king! Your visit was very unexpected!"

"Heh. Sorry 'bout that. I thought we should find out exactly what was happening in this little spat."

"Crimea has been burning our settlements with no explanation. They even went so far as to attack Ranulf as he approached them. They were one of our strongest allies. Their logic bewilders me."

"That was basically all that the crows were saying, too. What about Giffca?"

"He's being taken care of by Begnion healers. Something defeated him right on the border."

"That definitely doesn't seem like the work of a beorc."

"I agree but for now we have no other ideas."

"So there's not much more for you to tell us, is there?"

"I'm afraid not. Empress Sanaki is visiting with us,. You, Reyson, Janaff, and Ulki are all welcome to stay a while, if you wish."

"We may as well. It would be pointless to fly all the way out here for nothing."

**Janaff and Ulki**

"Would you stop moping! Man, Ulki, you gotta stop looking so depressed!"

"I am not moping. Sorry if it displeases you but this is my face. It can look no other way."

"Sure it can. I mean, we're with old friends again. You should be happy."

"I am happy."

"Then look happy!"

"I do."

"No you don't! You look the same as you do when your grumpy."

"Then I suppose there is no difference."

"Come on! Lift the corners of your mouth upwards. Smile!"

"….Like this?"

"Hah! It looks like you just ate some rotten meat!"

"Why do I even bother?"

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed. If it does seem that way, its kinda because it was. First of all, I'm back in school, so I'm not sure if my updates will be quite as frequent though I will make an honest effort.** **Secondly, there wasn't much for me to make happen this chapter. Everything I could think of had to be led into, so the next one will probably be fairly long. I know I didn't put in many conversations. They're all in sort of weird situations where I don't see them sitting down and talking calmly to one another. Still, suggestions are always appreciated. Also, I know I'm starting to make a sort of web with the countries' allies and enemies. If it starts getting too confusing, let me know and I'll explain. Anonymous reviewers can send me an e-mail. (The address is under my profile.) If enough people need me to, I'll put a description at the beginning of the chapters. (I plan on making the situation they're n more complex, so I may need to do that for my own sake.) Thanks as always for reading. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. I'm going to try to be good about updates. With school, that may be difficult but I'll still definitely try! I want to thank those who have reviewed consistently throughout the story. (Sorenfangirl, Gamefreek, Arbella Scott, Forgotten hyoshi, Nami san, and Little Liger.) Your support is greatly appreciated and I always look forward to what you have to say! For everyone, must I reiterate….R&R! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Gallia Hall**

"Sir! We have brought back some of the Crimean knights! They're in the dungeon!" A soldier burst through the doors of the throne room, his excitement uncontained.

"They are some prisoners? Very good." The king of beasts stood up. "What about general Skrimir? Shouldn't he be the one to make such announcements?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, but general Skrimir is still leading our troops. He ordered us to come in his stead." The soldier froze, then bowed. "Pardon me, my lord. In all my excitement…"

"Do not worry about it. How many of them did you catch?"

"Four, milord."

"Only four? But it is a start. You have done good to bring them back. If you would, take me to them."

"Yes, of course."

Caineghis began to follow the soldier, his guests exchanging looks as he did. The others had gone to see the sights of Gallia, leaving only the two rulers and Reyson to sit and converse with the mighty beast king Caineghis. Even the Holy Guard had left the Apostle's side, but only at Sanaki's own request. Tibarn stood up from his mat, arms akimbo and head thrown back and tilted in an inquiring manner. "Hey, aren't we invited? This whole affair is the reason that we came, after all."

"Yes, I think we should all get to see what is truly happening around here." The empress agreed.

"You sure you want to go without those Pegasus guards of yours?"

"You plan on going without your entourage, hawk king. They won't be needed for this." She grinned. "Besides, how often are we granted the freedom of not having them by our sides?

"If you wish to you are all welcome. Yes, we should all see what is happening together, my friends." Caineghis stopped, gesturing for them to stand up with a mighty hand.

Reyson barely got to his feet before fell back down onto his knees. The pale heron gripped his head tightly, shaking viciously for a few seconds before his body stilled. "Reyson!" The voice was unidentifiable to him.

"Reyson!" The voice called again. Tibarn knelt down next to the white prince, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, just….that same premonition again."

"Ha. I wouldn't want to get whatever type of "premonition" you get." The large hawk joked. "Seems like you herons got a worse deal than better one with that."

"It's….aggravating to say the least." He rose weakly, spreading his wings slightly to keep his balance. "I'm fine now. We can continue.""Are you sure? You can go lie down if you want. We're only going to look at some beorc in cages. Nothing too fancy." Tibarn urged. "No. Honestly, I am okay."

"What is the matter with him?" Sanaki questioned.

"Ever since the whole Gallia/Crimea affair, he's been getting sick from some type of premonition he keeps getting. He thinks it has to do with all the tension."

"Not so much the tension. There's something else that looms…It is hard for me to explain. Like an evil magic. I began to sense it a little before that one soldier came in but a moment ago it was just really strong."

"Strange. I felt nothing." The empress commented. "Still, it is possible that you would notice it before myself."

"We should continue to the dungeon." Reyson redirected towards the matter. "Whatever this feeling I have is, it will become clear with time."

The Gallian dungeon was poorly kept at best. None of the other cells were occupied aside for the one furthest back in the dungeon. The other guards stood in front of the it, carefully watching that the still-bound prisoners were not to escape. Caineghis did nothing more than nod and they moved so that he could get a clear view.

His face soured when he clearly recognized the four individuals. "Geoffrey? So it was you that was leading them? It was all of you, who fought so bravely next to us, who now seek the destruction of our people?"

"Destroy all sub-humans…"They all chanted monotonously in unison.

"This isn't…isn't…beorc or laguz…" The heron trembled again, head tilting down and eyes glaring. "Right here…this is the energy I spoke of… They're not themselves. Nothing should give off that type of presence…"

"Yes…" Sanaki closed her eyes. "I can feel it, too. Their minds are being clouded and controlled by a stronger force." She regained her composure and stared blankly forward. "Something must be happening to Crimea. I do not foresee Queen Elincia having to brainwash her knights into doing her bidding."

"Reyson, now that you're closer to the energy, can you identify it at all?" Tibarn questioned, studying his long-time friend's face.

"No… I don't think this is the source, if the obvious need be stated. I do not--"

The entrance door to the dungeon opened. Slowly, footsteps echoed throughout the entire area. Looks of relief crossed the faces of many, but none more than the king himself. Caineghis chuckled to himself, a small grin even crossing his face despite their current dealings.

"My most trusted friend. You survived. But I should have expected nothing less from my shadow, is that right, Giffca?"

"I am sorry to have burdened you, my king. I was taken off guard by an unknown and unseen enemy. I will not allow it to happen again."

"That is all right. You have returned."

"Sir Giffca!" Sanaki's face brightened. "Our healers were able to help you!"

"Yes. By your presence here, I can safely assume that you received the message. I am glad that my weakness was not a hindrance."

"What was it that attacked you on our borders? I will personally see to it that the Holy Guard apprehends them."

"Empress, I have no answers for you concerning that matter. I was attacked and defeated before I could even spot the foe at hand. However, I do come with unsettling news in regards to Begnion."

"Startling news from Begnion?' Tibarn reiterated. "Is something going on there now, too?"

"Mainal Cathedral." Giffca opened his explanation. "A beast was seen running from inside of it."

"A beast…" Sanaki mused.

"And that is not all. Part of the Begnion army is lining up at the Crimean border."

"Our army? I ordered no such thing! What is the meaning of this!?" Her voice screeched from her anger.

"That I do not know. They seem intent on marching into Crimea."

"Fools! Who is at their lead? They will pay for this treason!"

"I do not know I'm sorry. I wish I had more information for you."

"No." She huffed. "Its all right. I wouldn't have known any of it had you not told me. I apologize that I must so suddenly, but I have to take my leave of you all now. Someone is working against me in Begnion and I need to find out who before this escalades into something irreversible." They watched her exit then exchanged looks with one another.

"Well, this just keeps getting more and more perplexing." Tibarn seemed not even lightly phased by the development.

Reyson narrowed his eyes until they became slits. "I have a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling."

**Crimean outskirts- Begnion troops**

"Fwa ha! You're all still brainwashed like the dummies you are! That wizard scares me beyond compare but he does good work! Destroy Crimea! Utterly defeat them so I can at last own one of those beautiful herons!" Oliver yelled out among the masses, his odd attempt at a speech meant to rally his troops."

"Destroy all Crimeans… Destroy Crimeans… DESTROY THE CRIMEANS!" Numerous monotone voices raised from the crowd instinctively, though it seemed like it was on cue.

"I have to say, I wish he had given you more creative things to say. Oh well. I shall persevere!"

**Crimean outskirts- Crimean troops**

"It does appear that they plan to war with us. Without so much as a declaration… I would have hoped that such things would be beneath the holy country." Renning looked out at the waiting troops of Begnion.

"Ay, it would seem that Begnion has sided with Gallia, whatever their miff with us is. It looks like they must have us outnumbered two to one." Bastian rested his pointer finger against his cheek. "Still, it is not as though we have never seen unfavorable odds. I think that is all we get!"

"Oh, crackers! Look at them all! Bastian, you doofus! You can't honestly think that we can take them all!" Marcia scoffed.

"Why yes I do." He shrugged. "It is no more impossible than other feats we've pulled."

"All right. We have no choice." The queen spoke, determination set clear across her face. "We cannot allow them to enter into inhabited parts of Crimea and endanger the citizens. We have to push them back. My lord uncle and Count Bastian, can you each lead a unit of the lower ranking soldiers?"

They each nodded.

"Marcia, I want you to fly to Daein and petition their help. We have no way of knowing how long Begnion plans to hold out or how many waves they may have after this. We don't have the power to oppose them for too long. Please, see if Queen Micaiah will lend us her strength."

"Oh…I really don't like leaving you when things look so bleak but if that's what you want me to do….I'll go as fast as I can, your majesty!" Marcia flew from the field, dodging arrows as they were shot at her.

"What about me?" A deep voice asked from behind the queen."

"Sir Volke!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Please, take out as many of them as you can. …How much is it going to cost this time?"

"Nothing. This one is on the house."

"Queen Elincia, with the absence of the Royal knights Please allow us to serve as your guards." Titania offered. "Were Ike here it would be his orders."

"No way. NO WAY." Shinon protested. "Everyone always goes after the lordling and I don't baby sit. Not for free. I ain't about to throw myself into the fire without a price."

"Aw, c'mon Shinon. Don't be like that." Gatrie chided. "Let's show everyone chivalry isn't dead!"

"Well, chivalry isn't about to buy me a new bow, now is it?"

"Its all right. I don't need to be protected." Elincia interjected. "Everyone, I beg of you, fight at your best and live. Bring their commander back alive. Maybe we can talk to him and find out more about what is happening."

**Mainal Cathedral- Basement level**

"Gwidion! Have you thrown that commander into the cell as I instructed you?" Mannanan inquired, ill patience sharpening his crusty voice.

The beast nodded in a human-like manner.

"Good. Then bring him to me."

Gwidion opened the cell's door with his paw and went in. He returned dangling a young, brunette girl from his mouth. She kicked angrily until the beast dropped her. She stood up, straightening her yellow skirt. "Why am I here?! Why did you capture us?!"

Mannanan looked upon what his pet presented and made an aggravated, low growl. "Us? You captured more than one? I only wanted the commander!"

Gwidion sniffed at the girl then nodded.

"Does she look like a commander to you? I don't care if she smells the same!"

"What do you want with my brother? Who are you?!" Mist asked in almost a complete jumble.

"Imbecile! At least you caught more. Bring me another one." Mannanan commanded.

The beast went back into the cell and did what it was told. It drug out a scrawny, raven haired man whose countenance showed that he was not amused.

"A wizard…. Then you were the one who has been summoning those shadow spirits." Soren spoke calmly, no fear clouding his actions as he stood up next to Mist.

"That is not the commander, either! They don't even bare any similarities!" The sorcerer exclaimed, even more outraged.

"No. I'm the staff sergeant." He stated bluntly.

"Gwidion! You better have gotten one of them right!"

The creature went back into the cell, his third guess being a young woman with blue hair and a sword attached to her waist. He dropped her next to the others.

"We're in Begnion…. This is Mainal Cathedral." Lucia observed the area closer. "I remember this place."

"The commander is a male, Gwidion! The only likeness she has to him is that her hair is blue!"

It returned to the cell, carrying out the last of its captures. It tossed a still unconscious Boyd at the feet of its master, then gestured to the man's build.

"That is still not him! Many people have a large build! Even one as stupid as you should be able to grasp that! I'm warning you, you better have another one in that cell!"

The beast ducked its head down, knowing that it didn't, but returned to the cell in hope. It drug a thin, squirmy, red head out, laying him next to its pile in defeat.

"Watch it! When I figure out what you did so I can't cast spells anymore….!" Tormod yelled angrily at the creature.

"Moron! I caught him! You failed to catch the one person that I commanded you to. Put them all back!"

Gwidion took two trips, but managed to drag them all back in his massive jaw. He stood before the wizard, large tail swishing back and forth nervously.

"Gwidion, you have disobeyed me for the last time!" Mannanan raised his finger and the beast whimpered. A bolt of light struck it and it was engulfed in a cloud of darkness. As the haze faded, the simple cat that Gwidion once was remained in the dust. The small animal trembled violently as the wizard continued to yell. "Spend the rest of your days as an insignificant, domestic cat!" Gwidion was thrown into the cell with the other prisoners and made his way to the back as the sorcerer stormed out of the room.

"Are you injured, little one?" Maurim asked Tormod.

"Naw. Man, that guy is rude!"

"Um…are you all all right?" Vika asked the four who had recently been added to the cell.

Mist looked at Boyd who still lie unconscious. "We are but…I don't know about him."

"He will be fine." Soren stated, more concerned about abating the whining he knew was to come than he was allaying her feelings. "If he hasn't killed himself by his own stupidity yet…."

"Tormod, Maurim, Vika….how did you get here?" Lucia tried to redirect the conversation. "Last that I had heard, empress Sanaki had appointed you all to positions at court. Why would she throw you in here?"

"It was that Mannanan guy! The empress is in Gallia. When we found out that Begnion troops were lining up at the borders to march into Crimea…."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "What do you mean Begnion troops were marching into Crimea?!"

"The empress had no idea they were doing it…" Vika took over. "We were getting ready to go to Gallia to warn her, but when he found out he threw us in here."

"So he doesn't want the empress to know." Soren mused. "And he's marching into Crimea… Let's say that he's also responsible for what happened to the Royal knights and Gallia, as it seems probable. Why is he targeting Crimea?"

"Oh…this just keeps getting worse and worse!" Mist stomped her foot.

"Wait, did something happen to Geoffrey and those guys?" Tormod asked.

Lucia closed her eyes. "Yes, but it's a long story. Right now it's more important that we get out of this cell."

"We can't." Maurim yanked on the door. "Little one's magic is sealed by some sort of barrier around this place. I don't know why, but Vika and I can't transform, either. Without that power we aren't strong enough to force our way out of the cell."

"This is troubling…" Lucia studied the lock.

Soren sighed. "Ike, what have you gotten us into this time?"

**Daein- Conference room**

Micaiah sat with who used to be members of the Dawn Brigade around a large table, her face sullen. Sothe sat by her side, his eyes as stern as ever.

"And what do you want to do about this, Micaiah?" He asked her.

"I don't know yet. That's why I need all of you to help me to decide." She looked around. "Please, everyone, tell me what you think."

"We should side ourselves with Crimea. No doubt Ike will be fighting for them. They'll win. Begnion's a threat to us. We already know we can't trust them after what they've done to us in the past…" Sothe said.

"Yeah, the only problem with that is the empress wasn't in charge!" Edward argued. "Crimea attacked Gallia first! Why should we defend them?"

"We should side with Begnion." Aran agreed.

"Crimea must have had some motivation for attacking one of their closest allies." Nolan brought up. "We should give that some consideration, too."

Micaiah nodded. "Leonardo, Laura, what do the two of you think."

"We don't have enough information to decide." Leonardo rationalized. "Any decision made now would be as good as a guess. We should stay neutral until we learn more."

"But what is important is what you really think, your highness." Laura looked back at her.

"….We stay neutral until someone comes to us. If that time comes, we'll listen to what they have to say and decide from there. Otherwise, I really don't know…"

"Then we'll wait." Sothe leaned back in his chair, staring blankly out the window. "Trouble will find us soon enough anyway."

**??**

"There is never peace. It can stem from neither light or dark, nor balance. I have learned that now. Peace… it is a state of mind rather than a state of being. I will not act on this matter. Regardless of how it angers me, I will not take action. But you… what will you do?" A delicate voice echoed through darkness.

"I…I will act. With the last of my power, I must save them. This, after all, is my doing. I succumbed to darkness and I forgot… I allowed the seal to be broken early because of my neglect." Another echo answered.

"I do not believe that this is the affect of your doing. Just as the actions of laguz and beorc once fed me, did it feed the seal. The bindings could only hold through so much. It was a curse I created. I, too, forgot…"

"I must depart at once."

"Will you join them or work alone?"

"That I do not know, but… I cannot allow them to know who I am. After all I made them overcome, I cannot face them as they know me. But I will repent for my sins. Both of ours. I will not allow this careless sin that we share to be the death to them all. They deserve to live. All of them….They must live on."

"Very well. My blessings will shine on you. May you succeed. I'm sorry that I no longer have the power to just make it so…"

"It is better that way. The burdens we carry now…it is all because of the power you were able to once hold. This is the only way to end it. With these final battles, I will erase all of the hold that your influence once held, and laguz and beorc will at long last be free. Free to live…"

**Quick note: A certain reviewer requested a certain person who I was unsure what to do with given their position in the game. The person knows who they are and this is what I decided to do with that particular character. I hope them being included makes you happy : ) For future reference, the character will be disguised and isn't an Oc. (some people don't like Oc's so I figured I'd state that here. Gwidion and Mannanan are the only Oc's I plan on having if I can help it. Sometimes it comes up with the enemies.) The character's identity will be revealed eventually, but I wanted to do something for a little suspense. Ultimately, people will probably figure it out beforehand. Now that I've rambled for a while, there's still convos and supports to be taken care of.**

**Support**

**Gatrie and Titania**

"Hey, look out, Titania!"

"What? Oh…"

"I thought he was going to get you until you chopped him with your axe. Whew, did you give me a scare!"

"Sorry… I was distracted."

"By what?"

"Gatrie! Behind you!"

"…Dang! That one almost got me! Guess that makes us even."

"This is no place for conversation! Get back to the battle!"

"Oh….oh right!"

**Boyd and Lucia**

"Are you feeling better, Boyd?"

"Ow! Yeah, I guess. I think I knocked myself out."

"Don't be so careless! That makes you a threat to yourself and your allies! If you injure yourself then someone needs to pull you off the field and that leaves them vulnerable!"

"All right! All right! Sheesh, you're serious for someone my age! Besides, what can really happen in this….cell."

"Did you just notice that? We're not outside anymore."

"Well, it's not like I could see much through the back of my eyelids!"

"Maybe if you were more careful you wouldn't be in here."

"Same could be said for you!"

**Soren and Mist- B**

"Soren? What do you think is going to happen? Is this another war?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you always predict what the enemy is going to do. Don't you have any ideas?"

"I'm not an oracle, Mist. I make strategies, not divine the future."

"I know…. I just don't want to go to war again."

"Things don't change to how we want them to be. Brooding on it is a waste of time."

"…"

**Conversations**

**Danved and Astrid**

"Astrid locked up, too?"

"…"

"Danved never understand why he locked up. Astrid know?"

"Destroy all sub humans…"

"That is a horrible thing for Astrid to say! Laguz are friends. Why use such a bad word for them?"

"Destroy all sub humans…"

"That's not like Astrid at all! This isn't good…."

"Destroy all sub humans…"

**Tanith and Sigrun**

"Tanith, who was it that was left in charge during the empress' absence?"

"Maurim."

"Do you suppose he's the one who lead the troops?"

"No. It would be pointless of him."

"And a beast running from Mainal Cathedral? Isn't that a little odd?"

"Of course it is odd! That's why we're going back to investigate."

"Maybe the empress should have stayed in Gallia while we went back."

"I don't think we could stop her from coming if we tried."

"…Very true."

**Yeah, this chapter got a little long. My warning in the last chapter held true. Sorry to any of you who don't like drawn out chapters. Maurim being in charge, for anyone who thinks that's strange, is because of the epilogues at the end of the game. It said he became the first laguz official from Begnion, so I just went with that… By the way, Little Liger, your suggestion, I'll do it once Lucia and Ike are in the same area again. It just seemed a little weird to make them talk with such a distance between them. Anyway, I thank you for taking the time to read this far and to review. Love and appreciation for you all. -Lotus **


	8. Chapter 8

**And here comes chapter 8. I fear that this one, too, may be fairly long. Sorry if that's an inconvenience but with so many characters its hard to make them normal length anymore. The last chapter was over 4000... I'm gonna have to start breaking these chapters up into two parts. (Though I'm not sure if that would always make sense.) Anyway, I decided not to put a summary in of what's happened so far. If anyone needs one let me know and I will next chapter. Just a note for something coming up, Narihpes isn't an oc. He's the character from the last chapter who's under disguise. Anyone still not know who he is? : )**

**Daein-Conference room**

"So that…is what happened?" Micaiah asked again of Marcia, seeming a little confused.

"Yes!" They declared war on us without ever telling us why. Volke brought back some information that gave us some hints but not enough for us to figure out exactly what happened. And then Begnion goes and attacks us without mentioning anything, either… They just started marching on us!" Marcia exclaimed, her explanation becoming more and more rushed.

"Everyone, I need to ask you again. What is your opinions?"

Sothe was the first to speak. "We stay out of it. Crimea can't stand against either Gallia or Begnion alone and neither can we. It would be a fool's battle."

"Begnion's forces are strong…." Aran thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Listen to everyone else.

"If it were just Gallia and Crimea fighting, I would say that we should remain neutral. But…" Leonardo continued. "it sounds like Crimea is getting teamed up against. If we stand by and do nothing with both forces after it, the country itself may be taken over."

"Yeah and do we want to let that happen to someone else? Especially with Begnion being the one who did that to us, too? We gotta help 'em!" Edward pitched in.

"I hate violence…" Laura closed her eyes then re-opened them with a more determined look. "but Crimea needs us! They'll be destroyed if we don't help them!"

"Common consensus is clear." Nolan closed the debate. "We believe that we need to go to the aid of Crimea."

"Then my decision is clear." The queen turned toward Marcia. "We'll send soldiers to help Crimea as soon as possible."

"Oh, thank you, Queen Micaiah! I'll go tell Queen Elincia right away!" She ran out of the room.

"Micaiah." Sothe started again. "Do you really want to fight your own sister?"

"I don't want to fight anyone… But that's one of the responsibilities that come with being a ruler."

**In Gallia **

"It has been a long while since I strolled through the gardens." Caineghis pulled a red tulip up between two of his massive fingers, examining it closely before letting it fall back into its natural place. The emissaries of Pheonicis walked with him, some admiring the beauty and others….

"Eh, flowers are great but I don't really see the point. They're no good to eat, they fill the air with pollen and cloud our vision…." Tibarn covered his mouth, sneezing as he finished his sentence.

"Aw, c'mon." Janaff chided as he watched a butterfly. "Not everything has to be practical. Some things are just amusing!"

"Huh?"

"What is it, Reyson?" Tibarn looked over at his friend, who had pushed away a bush revealing one lone flower that grew apart from all the others."

"A black rose…" He answered.

"Aren't those suppose to be symbolic of something? Like an omen?" Janaff hopped over to see.

"Yes." Ulki responded, void of emotion. "Death."

"Stopped to smell the roses, did you Tibarn?": A voice yelled from the distance. The raven landed in front of his associates, Nealuchi falling in place behind him.

"Naesala? What are you doing here?" The large hawk questioned, his arms folding into his usual stance.

"Got word from the crows that might interest you. Begnion attacked Crimea. They're battling right now."

"So Begnion did march over the border?" He asked with little surprise.

"So you already knew about that then?"

"Yeah. The empress was here a while ago. Begnion isn't quite normal right now. She left to investigate. But that's a story for another time. Right now I'm going to see what exactly is taking place." He flew slightly up in the air, waiting for his comrades.

"How is Leanne?" Reyson asked.

"She's fine." Naesala answered, also taking to the air. "But I thought it would be better to leave her at home for this."

Caineghis nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry to see you leave under these conditions."

"We'll come back and tell you what we found." The hawk king assured.

"I will send Ranulf and a group of soldiers after you."

"Much appreciated though I doubt we will be doing any battling." Tibarn waved, flying full force towards Crimea.

**Greil Mercenaries-Near Gallia Hall**

"But commander! How can we not go back? We're missing more than half the group!" Mia yelled in frustration, her arms akimbo.

"We're too close to Gallia's castle. We'll waste too much time if we go back now." Ike responded, his own decision weighing heavily on his mind.

"Boyd, Mist, Soren, Lucia…all four of them were taken by that beast." Oscar said lowly. "And then Titania, Shinon, and Gatrie never returned from Crimea."

"Boyd…meathead, you weren't suppose to get captured!" Rolf pouted, no longer resorting to crying as he once would have.

"They're all strong and independent. They'll manage."

Rhys sighed. "For their sakes, I hope that you're right."

"Gallia Hall isn't even a days walk from here. After we speak to King Caineghis we can go find them. They can last that long." Ike pushed onward, leading the remaining mercenaries.

**Mainal Cathedral-Basement level**

"Blast it! No matter what I try I can't cast any spells!" Soren scowled as his last attempt to blow down the cell door failed.

"Do either of you have any idea why it is you can't transform?" Lucia asked the laguz.

"…These?" Vika held up her wrist. Attached to it was a band of sorts. Maurim wore one as well.

He looked at his own, staring coldly at it. "It felt like it was draining us the minute that wizard put it on us. Sadly, they are too strong for us to remove and we don't know how to properly take them off.'

"That man's a mean, old wizard, isn't he, kitty?' Mist held Gwidion in her arms, petting his head.

"Why don't you set that thing down so I can kick it a good couple of times?" Boyd eyed the animal menacingly.

"No! Boyd, you are so mean!" She turned her back to him, grasping the cat tighter.

"That's it!" Lucia exclaimed.

"Huh?" The warrior looked at her with a confused expression. "Lucia, you want to kick the cat, too?"

"No, I don't want to kick it! It was working for the wizard. It might know where the key is! Gwidion's small enough to fit through the bars if we help him."

A look of horror came across the cat's face at the thought of being "helped" through any tight, solid objects.

"That is, if he would actually bring it back to us." Soren analyzed. "It's exactly like you said. He was working for our enemy. Why would he help us?"

"Well, we would have gotten him out of the cell. Isn't that reason enough?" Tormod rested his hand on his hip.

"Peh." Soren looked back over at the animal. "I may not be a fan of animals, but I can deduce contorting it so that it may get out is not the best way to earn its affections. I think it would be rather angry with us."

Gwidion's head bobbed up and down, almost as if he were nodding.

"Gimme that thing!" Tormod snatched the black cat from Mist's arms.

"Hey!" She yelled, curling her bottom lip.

"All right! These are your options. Get us that key or get zapped by that Mannanan guy again!"

"Little one, I do not think that is going to work…"

"Of course it will! One option is considerably better than the other!"

"Except…" Soren corrected. "once it's outside of the cell it doesn't have to listen to a thing we say. Why would it? We won't be able to reach it.""Shut up, Soren!" Tormod yelled. "It doesn't have to know that."

"It's rather obvious." The sage responded. "Trusting our escape to that animal is not an advised strategy."

"Gimme him back!" Mist took Gwidion into her arms again. "Kitty, if we help you escape, will you help us? We can't get out with each other…."

"This is idiocy. We are bargaining with an animal…. Where has our sanity gone?"

"Let her try it, Soren." Boyd protested. "If it keeps her from whining at us…"

"Please, kitty? If you get us out, we can even protect you from that mean wizard."

The cat ducked its head and again made a nodding gesture.

"Here. I'll do it" Lucia took the cat and began finagling him through the bars. "I could almost swear that he understands what it is we say."

Vika grinned softly. "Who knows? Maybe he does."

"After coming from a wizard, it is hard to say. Perhaps he is a familiar or an enchanted animal of sorts…" Soren watched the cat try to fit through the opening. "Then again, perhaps not."

The cat made one last mangled noise before popping through the bars. It looked back at the cell once more, then ran out the entrance that was carelessly left open.

"Do you think he'll help us?" Mist asked.

"We can only hope." Maurim leaned against the wall, staring longingly out the way that Gwidion had left.

**Gallia Hall**

"Your majesty. There is someone here to see you." Giffca entered the throne room. "Shall I let him in?"

"Who is it?" The king responded with little interest.

"He says his name is Narihpes. Something about him is very familiar to me but I cannot tell what…"

"Let him in. Perhaps I will recognize him."

"As you wish, my liege."

Giffca opened the doors, letting the man enter. His dark hair fell to the middle of his back in it's tied back state, swaying with his step as he walked up and bowed before the beast king. His gentle eyes had a smile all to themselves though his mouth remained a somber line. He stood up, the bottom of his white robe straightening itself out.

"Yes, I see it to, my friend. There is something familiar about him. Pardon my asking, but have we met before?" The king asked.

"That…" The man closed his eyes a restrained a laugh before opening them. "…is a very difficult question to answer. I am a traveling acolyte, you see. A monk of sorts. I have met many people in my travels." He grinned again. "Perhaps your ease with me stems from the will of the goddess."

Caineghis and Giffca looked at one another, as if to silently reminisce with no words at all, before the king turned back to his visitor and nodded affirmatively. "Then perhaps it is so. Tell me, what is your reason for standing before me?"

"I have heard tell that you caught some prisoners under the influence of the dark arts. I wish to offer my services to restore them to their normal selves."

"And how did you come into knowledge of such things?" Caineghis inquired.

"I have met many people in my travels. To recall where what information came from…. I apologize but it is beyond my means. Perhaps it is just the will of the goddess."

"If you believe you can help, we would gladly reward you for your services." The king gestured for the man to follow him and they both began going towards the dungeon.

"No reward will be necessary. For someone such as I to accept any token of gratitude after what I have done in the past, it would be immoral. I simply wish to help."

"The past is the past. Whatever lies in yesterday lies in the grave and thinking back to it too frequently only murders the future."

"Yes…. So I have learned."

Caineghis lead the man to the cell and instructed the guards to open it. Narihpes looked at the five Crimean knights, his face filled with sadness. At second glance, his eyes laid upon Danved for a long while. He studied the tired, halberdier who's face lit up at the chance of speaking to a new person.

"Him. The one in the corner." The acolyte pointed. "There is nothing influencing him."

"That what Danved say! But nobody believe him! Danved say he know nothing about burning villages and only wanted to smell the flowers but they call him a liar."

"It is all right, Danved." Narihpes reassured. "We will get this straightened out. Please allow me a little time to recover the will of the other four. It can be a tedious process."

"Take all the time you need." The king looked the man over once again. "Sephiran."

"Hm?" He turned around.

"That is who you reminded me off. You look…more ragged than he did but you both bare a striking resemblance. Do you know of him?"

Narihpes smiled, his eyes narrowing in a sentimental recollection. "No, I'm afraid." He turned away. "We are two separate people."

"I see." Caineghis responded in a deep voice. "Then our acquaintance was well made."

**Past Crimean border-Crimean line**

"Oh, drat! I don't think we can hold out much longer." Marcia swung her lance wildly, attempting to take out the swarms of enemies that surrounded her.

"We must keep fighting! We're getting so close to a village… We cannot allow those people to suffer because we were too weak!" Elincia healed her fellow Pegasus knight with a staff, ignoring her own wounds. "No matter how hopeless this may seem… we have to keep trying. Like we always have and always will…we will fight."

"In the distance! Hark, is that Queen Micaiah? My Queen, it seems that your companion of old has decided to come to our rescue!" Bastian pointed to the band of soldiers baring Daein's flag in the distance, but quickly shifted his stance into one of a spell.

"Yes…" Renning spoke in a tone of warning. "But look over there." He momentarily pointed his lance in the direction of the oncoming Gallian soldiers and the emissaries of Pheonicis.

"Gallia, too? This is why I don't work for free." Volke slit an enemies throat, paying more attention to the supposed enemies that were yet to arrive.

"The hawks are with them….They sided against us, too?" Elincia looked on in horror as more troops approached them.

"Do not get distracted!" Renning yelled. "Face the foe in front of you for he is the one that matters at the moment!"

"But, gee, this is starting to feel more like a massacre!" Marcia swung her lance again, her exhaustion almost causing her to miss her target.

**Past Crimean borders- Gallian/Pheonicis spectators.**

"Crimea's really getting killed out there." Tibarn watched the slaughter from his place in the sky. Reyson stayed by his side, the beating of his wings more forced and in slower paces. "Is something the matter?"

"That energy again…It floods through this field. I…I can't tell what side it is."

"King Tibarn!" Ranulf yelled up. "Heh. I thought we were never going to catch up!"

"Seriously, what is it like for you guys not having wings? How do you manage to get around?" Janaff landed next to his beast comrades.

"What is it like for you to not have claws?' Lyre flashed hers quickly. "It's amazing you get anything to eat."

"We got talons for that stuff." He explained.

Lethe wrinkled her nose. "How disgusting. To eat off of your own feet."

"Um, I hope you excuse this old man, but coming from behind us…Is that Lady Leanne?" Nealuchi turned his head, the others looking to see.

"Leanne! What are you doing here! This is not the place for you!" Her brother scolded her.

"Well now. Look who we have here. I thought I told you to stay home." Naesala clicked his tongue. "You're both so hard headed for heron royalty."

"I, help."

"I would be honored to guard the heron princess if that is what you wish, sir!" Kyza saluted to Tibarn, waiting for instruction.

"Fine. Ignore me." Ranulf rolled his eyes.

"Please. " Tibarn nodded.

"Mordecai shall help protect Leanne, too." He transformed into a blue tiger, standing in front of her.

"….I hear something." Ulki turned his head towards the Daein troops.

**Past Crimean borders- Daein troops**

"Aw, poor Crimea! They wouldn't stand a chance if we hadn't come!" Edward pulled out his sword, ready for battle.

"First things first. We have to take out the hawks. The last thing the Crimean troops need are them dropping in on them." Nolan directed.

Leonardo looked back at the archer unit he had under his instruction. "Are we positive that the hawks are enemies of Crimea?"

"As much as I hate to… for now we will have to assume so." Micaiah watched the Gallians and Pheonicians converse. "It appears that they're working with Gallia so it's likely they'll attack."

"If we must…." Leonardo raised his right hand. "Archers….on my mark. Mount….Aim…"

**Past Crimean borders- Gallian/Pheonician spectators**

"Gah! Hit the deck!" Janaff yelled as a barrage of arrows began to rain down around them.

Leanne chirped in almost a panic as the two tigers attempted to knock down the arrows. Naesala picked her up, serving as her shield.

"Nestling!" Nealuchi yelled.

"Old geezer!" The raven flinched, getting hit again in the arm. "Stop calling me that! I'll get her out of here. Battling is up to you." He grabbed the heron, carrying her off the field.

"….They're going to do it again." Ulki informed.

**Daein troops**

"Mount….aim…." The order came again.

**Gallia/Pheonicis**

"All right! That's enough of this!" Tibarn began to fly towards the Daein troops head on but was stopped by Reyson.

"You won't make it if you fly straight into them…"

"This isn't working for me, either."

"Let me fly out first and distract them. I can't battle but I can dodge well. That way you can sneak up behind them unnoticed."

"No, you're not going to distract them. Reyson!"

The white prince transformed and flew off before he had the chance to listen to any further objections.

"Why can't they be frail like herons are suppose to be? All right. Janaff, Ulki, come on. We're sneaking in from Daein's rear."

"Gotcha!" They followed after their king, making due note that the majority of the arrows were flying towards the heron though a good number were still directed at them.

"All right. We should charge them head on to keep all the non-projectile units from attacking the hawks. Their weapons won't hurt us as much. We've been attacked enough. It's about time we do something." Ranulf transformed.

"Hsss! Humans, you will pay!" Then Lethe.

"Well, wait for me!" And Lyre.

The two already transformed tigers followed closely behind, finding it hard to match the speed of the agile cats.

Nealuchi stayed where he had first landed, observing the battle awkwardly. "And what is an old buzzard to do in this situation?"

**Begnion capital-Empress' bedchamber**

"I demand to know who it is who dares place me, the empress and her tow most trusted vassals, under arrest! Speak your name now, I command you!"

"What a feisty child you are." Mannanan scoffed at her. "But truth be told, you really aren't in a position to be demanding much of anything right now. This is the power you possess when separated by that counsel of yours. And for all they know, you're still in Gallia."

"And do you think they won't realize that you have us penned up in here? It will become apparent quickly. What manner of fool are you to try such a thing?"

"A fool? I'm the fool? What a brat. You're under my control."

"How dare you insult the holy empress of Begnion in such a way! You will suffer for your insolence!" Tanith pulled out her sword.

"I promise you, your other vassals will not attempt to rescue you. In fact, with you out of the way, I should be able to put them under my control relatively quickly."

"We would never take orders from you!" Tanith lunged forward but was quickly sent back by one large, dark blast. She sat stiffly on the floor, chanting. "Obey…Mannanan."

"And I will make sure they don't rescue you by doing that."

"Tanith! What did you do to her!" Sanaki demanded yet again.

"Stop demeaning me with your tone. I do not appreciate it." A finger extended out towards Sigrun as she quickly raised her lance in preparation to defend herself. "Or I could also stop your aid like this." He snapped his fingers and Sigrun fell over, face paling and eyes slamming shut.

"Sigrun!" The empress tensed then gave in. "What is it you want from me?" She asked, her voice showing unusual weakness.

"To stay in here and behave as a good puppet should. Sanaki, all you have to do is play the fool yet again." He opened the door, ready to walk out. "Don't bother trying to unlock the door or the windows. Only I can do that. I enchanted them a long while before placing you in here." He left her alone with her two unrespondent vassals.

"Again…." She yelled in frustration. "Why does this always happen?" She looked out the window, gazing out into the city. "Someone…please stop whatever is happening." She closed her eyes. "Goddess, I beg of you…."

**Given that more than half the characters are battling, I'm not putting conversations in this chapter. Of the ones who aren't fighting, one group is waiting on Gwidion and well, Sanaki really shouldn't be talking to much of anyone in her situation. That only leaves the remaining mercenaries… Anyway, people who want to see this story continue should R&R. It's the same rant that I go on every time so I'll skip it. And sorry for all the jumping around in the battle. (Partially why I didn't have any real battle scenes before this point.) Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed! I'm glad that this story has held so many people's interest for so long! For once, I'm not going to babble in the opening author's note. Hopefully this chapter will be shorter.**

**Gallia Castle-**

"There it is. Gallia castle." Ike said aloud to the small group as they made it to the gates of the massive edifice.

The mercenaries looked around the entire structure, noting the numerous guards who glared at them from their posts. They saw a small number retreat back into the building as others kept a vigilante eye on the suspected intruders. They saw Giffca emerge from the gates, his cold countenance falling on top of them.

""The Greil Mercenaries." Giffca's loud, deep voice called to them. "What is it you come here for?"

"Oh dear… He doesn't seem too happy to see us." Rhys commented.

"Of course he doesn't!" Mia yelled. "He thinks we set his villages on fire!"

"Sir Giffca…" Ike greeted. "Would you allow us a seating King Caineghis?"

"…Follow me." He turned around without another word, leaving the group to follow him.

"A-are you mad at us?" Rolf asked the black lion meekly.

"I do not know how to regard you as of right now. We will settle this once and for all." Was his solemn response. He turned around without another word, leaving the group to continue after him.

He led them through the main hallways, the guards glaring suspiciously at the beorc as they walked by. Oscar made a note of the setup then tilted his head. "Isn't this the way to the dungeon?"

"That is correct." Giffca answered bluntly.

"That ain't fair! We don't even get a chance to speak to the king first?" Mia's lips puckered and her hands went to her hips.

"The king is in the dungeon." The lion stated, somewhat annoyed.

"The king? What for?" Ike asked.

"He is interrogating prisoners. We caught the Crimean royal knights." He opened the large doors, allowing the others to enter before he closed them.

Caineghis watched in wonder as Nariphes began to finish restoring the wills of the four knights. Little by little, their more notable traits returned to them. Geoffrey again sat up straight and likewise Makalov again slouched. Kieran's face lit with his typical enthusiasm that only he could show in such ample amounts. Astrid was the first to return to normal fully. Her glance passed over her companions, then the man healing them. Looking at the cell walls, she shuddered, turning to those she recognized. "What…am I doing here?"

"You do not remember a thing?" Narihpes asked her, his eyes still transfixed on the work in front of him.

"Did…something happen that I should remember?"

"Then Crimea is being controlled by another force." The king pondered. "Or is this an act?"

"'Tis no act." Narihpes spoke on their behalf. "Their wills were well subdued by the force of a stronger presence. It has been quite a task recovering them to even this point."

Caineghis turned around, acknowledging the mercenaries. "And what about them?" He asked "They were also seen committing acts against us. Are they in some manner of trance as well?"

"No. I sense nothing." He kept his focus on the last three knights.

"King Caineghis." Ike was the first to speak up. "Please, would you let me speak on behalf of Crimea?"

The king nodded. "Yes. I would like to know more of what is going on."

"There is much more to this than there appears to be." Narihpes grinned lightly. "Perhaps we can put some of the pieces of this puzzle together."

"I will ask the first question. Ike, general of Crimea, why was it that you attacked both our villages and Ranulf. He was a friend of yours from the war, was he not?"

"Crimea isn't responsible for the attacks on Gallia. Elincia had sent the Royal knights on a mission and then they never returned. Then she got your message, declaring war. She sent us to find out why. We never attacked Ranulf. We had just come across the four knights and were trying to find out why they acted so possessed. Astrid was the one who shot at Ranulf. We had caught them for a while but they escaped." He glanced over at the cell. "This is the first time that we have seen them sense."

"I…shot at Ranulf?" Astrid asked weakly. "But, I couldn't have! I haven't seen Sir Ranulf since the end of the war!"

Caineghis nodded at Ike. "This man here is Narihpes. He came to me and told me that these four have been in a trance and he is currently freeing them. For the time being….yes, I will accept your story. I cannot say if it is all true or if I can trust you, but for now we have other matters that must be tended to. I ask that you wait until these four are healed and that you then return to Crimea. Ask the queen to come here. I need to speak with her in person."

"All right." Ike responded.

"Just a little bit more. I will have them finished shortly." Narihpes nodded slightly. "And then we can fix this mess. Fix it before it becomes a matter too large for any of us to handle."

**Skrimir's troops**

"That is the message sent by my uncle? Graa! Then we shall go there at once and join Ranulf's men!" Skrimir slammed a mighty fist onto the table.

"But, sir… He, er, didn't request that we support Captain Ranulf. It was simply an informatory report." The soldier protested quietly.

"If Gallia is battling the humans, then there is no other place that the future king should be! Their blood shall be ours!"

""But, sir… You see, Captain Ranulf and his men weren't sent to fight. They were only sent to observe. It said in the message that the knights we captured before were--" The soldier's explanation was cut off by the loud general's fit.

"The humans attacked us! No reason is good enough to dismiss their trespass! If our soldiers are on the field, they will be forced to defend themselves! The humans know no other way besides that of a coward. We must strike them down before their cowardice destroys us all! Come, we must prepare the troops to march into Crimea!" Skrimir rushed out of the tent, leaving the soldier looking exhausted.

"That didn't even make sense. This spot feels more like a demotion. I miss captain Ranulf. I just can't reel in the general like he could."

**Crimea- Ohma**

"Uh, yep! I'd definitely say there's a battle goin' on down there. Don't sound too pretty." Brom looked out into the distance, attempting to find the source of the noises they heard.

"Again? Why, it seems like we just got back from a battle an' now we gotta protect our village from another? Sounds like they getting' close. How we 'uppose to keep Ohma safe from somethin' that size. Can't see it but we can sure still hear it! It's gotta be pretty darn huge!" Nephenee looked in the same direction, shaking her head.

"Whelp, Nephenee. Looks like we should go check it out. It ani't doin' us any good just standing here."

"Um…" Meg came out of one of the nearby cabins, her axe in hand. "I can come, too."

"Naw." her father protested. "You stay here an' protect yer mother and siblings."

"But I can really fight! I learned a lot in the war!" She pleaded weakly.

"Let 'er come, Brom. She's only worried about her poppa."

The quiet girl grinned, then nodded her head.

"Aw, Meg!" Brom sighed. "All right then. All three of us! We'll go see what's goin' on."

**Mainal Cathedral- Basement level**

Gwidion walked through the narrow passageways examining each doorway, looking for the room that Manannan used as his bedding chambers. He remembered the door being marked by fancy adornments, decorations that symbolized the sorcerer's overdeveloped feelings of self worth. But all the halls and all the doors looked the same where he traveled. It was frustrating to a cat to be so small and walk so slow in such a large maze.

But was it really worth it to help those who were in the cell? They had at some point attacked him, too. He had attacked them first, but if they could have killed them they would have. What point was there in freeing them? On the other hand, to not free them would be aiding the wizard. He ducked his head, shaking it. What a hilarious thought that was. The small animal's hatred of that man would never allow something like that. Then there was his third option. Steal the key from the wizard and never deliver it. Neither side would benefit. The beorc would still be stuck and Manannan unable to throw any others into the cell. Then again, he would find another way to trap his prey. That was what the sorcerer did best, after all.

The further he walked the more hypnotic the scenery became. Perfectly aligned stones. Grey stone. Darker stone. Another grey stone. Almost black stone. The pattern stretched as far as his sight would reach, on ceiling, wall, and floor alike. Torch, stone, stone, torch. Torch, stone, stone, torch. Every thing was identical. Three torches, door. Three torches, door. How many rooms were really needed in the basement of a cathedral anyway? Gwidion's mind couldn't focus on such monotony. It had other, more vivid scenes to examine.

**Gwidion's thoughts**

"Gwidion, why don't you come inside now? It's gonna rain soon. You know how much you hate the rain." That girls voice he remembered. It was Rosella. He was always so fond of her. Just hearing her voice echo through his head was enough to put more jump into his step.

She looked at him sadly when he didn't move from under the tree. "But it's up to you. I can't drag you inside." She sighed, her blue eyes sinking. "I wish you'd spend more time with me." It was true. It was in his nature to be independent and he had left her alone a lot. The thought made his tail drag. If only he could turn back time.

"Well, come in when you're ready. I'll have your dinner prepared at the same time I always do." He watched her close the door, leaving him to his own devices.

He walked down the path to a creek. It was one of his favorite places, an absolutely delightful place to pass the time. Sitting on the edge, one could look down and watch the little minnows swim, knocking themselves into rocks and flipping in the water. To push rocks into their path and create a small dam would cause hours of amusement. The stupid, small fish would keep swimming into it rather than fight the current or look for holes in the structure that they could go through. It was just like…just like…a magic barrier.

He had been watching the minnows when Manannan caught him. A strong magical barrier had been cast around him, a dramatic trap for someone so small in stature. The wizard drug him off and since then, there had been no more Rosella, no more creeks or little minnows. Just the sorcerer. And whatever it was that the sorcerer desired.

Those were not the most pleasant of memories but it had to serve as his motivation, no matter what his choice was. When he finally began to concentrate again, he noticed before him the door he was searching for. Even in his mindless wandering he had managed to find it. His memory was better than he supposed it to be.

He nudged the door and it opened effortlessly. The wizard was too arrogant to lock it. Why would he? No one was about to find him willingly. Stepping into the room, Gwidion was surprised to see the elderly sorcerer asleep on his bed. Aside from the snoring, the room was completely silent. Glancing around, he searched for a place where a key could be hidden, hoping that it wasn't still on the wizard.

Next to the bed was an old clay pot. He stuck his head into it to investigate further but quickly pulled it out again with a hushed hiss. Nothing desirable in there. If that was where the key was, the beorc would just have to rot. Gwidion was not about to go searching through Manannan's chamber pot.

Then he saw it. A shimmering, golden object just hanging over the top of the armoire. He jumped on top of the vanity to get a closer look. Sliding slightly across, the surface, he sat down to avoid slipping off. Tilting his head, he looked into the mirror. Why does a wizard have a vanity anyway? But it was irrelevant.

If he were to jump on top of the armoire to get the key, he would undoubtedly knock down the plethora of objects that clustered the surface around it. Such a racket could be enough to wake the wizard from his slumber. The cat thought pensively. Was getting that key really what he wanted to do?

**Mainal Cathedral-basement level-cell**

"Arg! That stupid cat's gonna leave us here! What were we thinking, sending that fur ball?!" Boyd fumed, staring impatiently at the way Gwidion had left.

"Relax, Boyd!" Mist yelled, just as aggravated. "We don't know how big this place is! He could still be looking!"

"Either way, we should come up with a plan. Even if he does bring the key back to us, we could still get caught again by the wizard. Then there is the matter of the bands on Maurim and Vika." Soren thought aloud. "We need to know a way out of here."

"When Gwidion returns maybe he can lead us out." Lucia suggested. "He probably knows this place better than any of us."

"Yeah, the only problem is he might not come back." Tormod reminded. "What then? Are we just gonna accept being stuck here? Relying on a cat isn't our best bet."

"Um…what about you, Maurim? Have you ever been to this place?" Vika asked, turning to her companion.

"Oh, that's right!" Mist exclaimed. "The empress made you an official!"

"No, I'm sorry to say I have never been down here. I typically stay at court. I have been to the first floor, but only for prayer. I'm sorry I'm unable to help us out of this predicament." He apologized.

"Gwidion will come back." Lucia grinned. "I just have that feeling."

**Inside Crimea-battlefield-Crimea's troops**

"Oh, for the love of it all!" Bastian exclaimed, looking into the distance. "Lo, more reinforcements?! Gallia is looking to crush us entirely!"

"Oh, darn! We can barely handle what we have to face now! This looks bad!" Marcia's face contorted at the sight of more enemies.

"But we mustn't give up!" Elincia lunged forward, destroying an enemy. "If we give up now, the closest village will be destroyed! We can't let that happen!"

"Queen, you owe us BIG TIME for this." Shinon shot an arrow, attempting to hit one of the four bird laguz that flew about. "Blasted sub-humans."

"Shinon! Stop talking and keep shooting!" Titania scolded him.

**Battlefield-Skrimir's troops**

"Graa!" The general roared when they came upon the battle. "Destroy them! Destroy all the humans!"

"Um, sir….?" The soldier examined the battlefield closer, noting the beorc who were attacking other beorc. "You want us to kill all the humans?"

"Raaa! Obey your orders the first time they're given!" Skrimir barely paid attention as he searched for the leader of each of the forces.

"But… they're on different sides. Does it really make sense to attack them all?"

"More human soldiers coming from over the hill. Grr… The humans must be sending scouts. Cowards, they think they can create a surprise attack when we are unprepared for them! We won't let their scouts go back with any information!"

"Sir, they look like villagers. They probably came to see what is going on. I don't think we should attack the civilians."

"You!" The general finally acknowledged his attendant. "Take five men and go after those three that are coming."

"But…" Skrimir left before the soldier could respond. "This is pointless."

**Crimea-battlefield-Ohma residents**

"Um, are those Gallian soldiers coming towards us?" Meg pointed at the cats who ran in their direction separate from the battle.

"Why are they attackin' us?" Nephenee complained. "We just got here!"

"This is one big battle." Brom scratched his head. "I can't tell who sided with who er who's fighin' who. Don't think we can push it back, that's for sure."

"Wh-what do we do now?" His daughter asked.

"It's gonna be bad if we try to take on those Gallians alone." Nephenee stated. "We should try to hide in them bushes before they get too close. We havta try to talk to someone in charge of this and get it turned around. Can't do that if we're dead."

"Good idea." Brom agreed.

**Battlefield-Begnion troops**

"Hoo! It's working!" Oliver twiddled his fingers excitedly. "Master's plan is going exactly as he said it would! I have to move on to the next step!" He flailed his arms about in no organized manner, attempting to get the attention of his men. "Begnion! Retreat! We can leave them to attack each other now. We have other matters to attend to!"

The soldiers within his range turned around, marching back the way they came, still chanting, "Destroy all Crimeans!"

"You ninnies need to be taught better things to say." He looked into the sky, watching Reyson fly around. "That wizard is taking too long to give me my reward. I will have to do it myself. The group of you there!" He yelled to brainwashed Begnion soldiers who were following his original directions. "Bring me that heron, alive and well! I will reward you generously!"

"Destroy all Crimeans!" The group of twenty turned around, intent on catching what they were after.

"Oh, the sacrifices that must be made for beauty."

**Support**

**Ike and Mia-B**

"Mia?"

"Oh, hey, commander! What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be preparing everyone to leave?"

"They're all used to traveling. They don't need me to help them get ready."

"Yeah, we did kinda adjust to life on the road. But anything else would just get boring. Seriously, who wants to constantly stay in one place?"

"Can I ask you a question."

"Sure. What'cha got?"

"Why do you want to become such a great swords master? Isn't that unusual for a woman?"

"Well, I guess so. Just want to. I learned how to use a sword when I was little and the interest stuck."

"I see. I was just curious."

"How about you?"

"What?"

"How did you become so good with your blade."

"My father taught me. It was so long ago that I can barely remember the first time I picked on up. It's just natural now."

"Then that's my goal."

"What?"

"You're my permanent rival. I can't rest until I get better than you! So you better train hard!"

"…Maybe next time I should just let her win."

**Conversations-**

**Ike and Narihpes**

"Sephiran?'

"Hm? Pardon, you must be mistaken. My name is Narihpes."

"…My apologies. It seems like I met you before."

"I have heard that from the king as well. Perhaps we have made acquaintance and you confuse my face?"

"I'm normally pretty good about remembering who I met."

"Then maybe not? Either way, I am glad to meet you now."

"Thanks. I'm Ike, by the way."

"Commander Ike. I promise to keep your name in mind."

**Rolf and Danved**

"Danved is so happy he can be with the flowers again. Huh? Someone else is with the flowers to?"

"Uh, hi. I'm Rolf."

"Oh! Danved remembers you! Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I actually like plants. I used to pick flowers a lot when I was younger, but the others started to make fun of me."

"Nothing wrong with liking pretty flowers but you can't pick them. Then they die and become not so pretty anymore."

"Yeah. I guess they're better left in the ground."

"That way they can bring everybody joy!"

**Wow, this story is almost on chapter 10. I didn't think it would make it this far. So now I have a few questions for the readers to decide on; 1) I originally didn't plan on adding any oc's to this in exception to Manannan, but Gwidion kinda made a part for himself and migrated in with the other FE characters. If he's really bugging anyone, I can send him somewhere where he isn't a part of the plot, though besides for this chapter he won't play a larger role than any other character. 2.)Because some of these chapters get lengthy (and yes, I know the a/n don't help) would it be better if I made separate chapters for the conversations or do people prefer them at the bottom of the chapters? I can do it either way. 3) Should I give a name to that poor default soldier that keeps getting stuck putting up with Skrimir? Or should he remain default soldier 1?**

**BTW- If any of you are on ficitonpress I just got an account. I'm going to post soon so if you're on that website, you should find me. I'm under the same name : )**


End file.
